Kissed by the baddest bidder season 1 sequel
by Lexy3643
Summary: So Eisuke and the blind MC have been dating for just over a month. Things have become heated. Can their relationship survive? This story also followed the game after the main story in season 1
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"No not like that. How many times do I have to tell you?" Eisuke asked sounding annoyed.

"Shut up, I'm trying." I said.

"No, press harder. Like this."

We were lying on his bed and he was trying to teach me the correct way to use my fingers. He was holding my finger in his finger and was pushing it down on a small device, but it was starting to burn up.

"It's getting really hot." I said.

"Tch." He said and let my hand go. I heard him pull the card out from his laptop, his laptop then bleeped loudly.

"Looks like it was having a hard time reading your fingerprints, maybe they aren't very deep." He suggested.

Yeah right, more like the technology doesn't work.

"What's this for again?" I asked.

"I thought I'd use this to protect the data on the auction participants. But it looks like it still needs some fine-tuning."

He sighed, I heard him place something on the night stand before the bed moved as he leaned back. He took hold of my left hand and pulled me back, till my head hit my pillow. His soft fingers ran up and down my fingers till his thumb stopped at the ring on my finger

"You're following the rules hm?" He asked.

When we first became a couple, he gave me the ring and told me never to take it off.

"No, I haven't taken it off because I like wearing it. Plus, I take it off when I'm in work because you're not allowed to wear rings." I said.

I heard him grumble but then he pressed his warm lips against the ring.

"You didn't answer my page today. What were you doing?" He asked.

"Nothing, I just didn't want to come up. You need to stop paging me unnecessary, if you want to tell me something just text me."

"I called you up to ask if you wanted to go anywhere this weekend."

"I know but a text wouldn't hurt, you don't need to page me every time you want to talk. Or just wait till I get home." I said.

"Going out with me is more important than work." He said coldly.

I sighed angrily and pushed him away "You're a jerk, the world doesn't revolve around you, you know."

He was always so selfish, we had been dating for about a month and he still acted like a king though we were a couple.

"I'm gonna go home." I said stood up.

I start to get out of bed when he grabbed my hand.

"I thought I told you not to get out of bed without my permission?" He said.

He was always so controlling!

I pulled my hand free "I don't need your permission to do anything, I want to go home."

"Don't go home tonight, stay here." He said and then he stood up. "I'm going to take a shower, wait for me."

The next morning,

Me and Eisuke had another argument. When he got out of the shower, I demanded an apology from him being such a jerk but refused to apologise so I went home.

I was stood in the locker room getting ready for work.

"Morning Freya." Sakiko said as she and Chisato came into the room.

"Hey." I said.

"Are you ok? You don't look very happy." Sakiko noted.

I heard them walk up to me and stand behind me.

"I'm fine, could you do my hair for me please?" I asked and held up my hair brush and a hair band.

I sat down on the bench and Sakiko started brushing my hair.

"Did you and Mr Ichinomiya have a fight?" Chisato asked.

"Yes. He was being a real jerk! He refused to apologise."

"What did he do?"

"I don't want to go into it but it doesn't matter. When he's ready to apologise he knows where I am." I said.

I heard Chasito sigh sadly "I thought things were going well between you?"

I shrugged, it's been hard going out with him. We argue a lot. Me and Eisuke both had such strong personalities that we often clashed but that's what I liked about our relationship, it made it fun and challenging. After Sakiko finished my hair, I went to work. I didn't have any V. today so I just worked at the spa as normal.

Day two of our fight, I hadn't heard anything from Eisuke. He was certainly lasting longer than I thought he would. When I finished work, I returned to my apartment. When I opened the door, I stepped on a small box that had been left on the floor.

"Hm. Weird."

I reached down and felt along the floor and picked it up. The box was made out of cardboard, there was braille writing along the top.

"To Freya, from Eisuke."

I sighed, he was trying to bribe me with a present? I wondered what it could be? I opened the box and felt inside, I ran my fingers along what felt like a thin bracelet that was covered in many tiny stones. I assumed that they were diamonds.

Was it really that hard for him to just apologise?

Day three, I was sat in the staff canteen with Sakiko and Chisato.

"Has he still not apologise?" Sakiko asked.

"Nope, but he did give me this." I said and put the box on the table.

"Oh my god!" Sakiko gasped.

"Wow! It's so pretty! I bet it was expensive!" Chisato gasped.

"What did he actually do?" Sakiko asked.

"He was just being a jerk, I don't want to go into it." I said.

"But he's obviously sorry otherwise he wouldn't have given you a gift." Sakiko.

"No, if he really was sorry he'd have apologised rather than try to buy me off with a gift." I said firmly and folded my arms in a huff.

God he was so stubborn, why couldn't he just apologise?

"You know what, we need to go out and cheer you up!" Chisato said

"Yeah, we could go shopping and get dinner." Sakiko beamed.

"You know what, that sounds lovely. I'll meet you guys at the lobby after work?" I asked.

"Sure and here." Sakiko said and put the box back in my hand.

So after work, we met at the lobby and headed into town. Sakiko and Chisato first dragged me shopping.

"Freya, you seriously need some new clothes." Sakiko said as she pulled me into shop after shop.

"Sakiko, don't get carried away." Chisato said.

Sakiko just kept handing me item after item till I couldn't carry anymore.

"I'm not. What better way is there to cheer someone up then to go shopping?" She asked laughing.

After shopping, we had dinner in a restaurant before heading back to my apartment for a cup of tea. I couldn't believe Sakiko made me buy so many clothes, I didn't really like shopping I just enjoyed being with my friends.

"Freya, we need a night out and you can try on some of the new outfits you bought today." Sakiko beamed.

We were stood outside my front door, I had my front door key in my hand.

"Sounds like a plan. You didn't make me buy anything embarrassing right?" I asked.

"No of course not!" She laughed.

I reached for the lock of the door, felt for the indent before slipping my key inside and opened the door. I then picked up my bags and walked through the door. As I stepped in, my apartment was suddenly filled with the scent of flowers.

Why did my apartment smell so nice? I didn't have any candles burning or new air fresheners.

"Wow!" Sakiko and Chisato gasped.

"What? What is it?" I asked.

"Hi Freya."

I stopped, it was Eisuke.

"Freya your boyfriend is here, and your apartment is filled with flowers." Sakiko whispered.

So he was done trying to buy with me jewelry so now he's buying me with flowers.

"What do you want Eisuke?" I asked as I put my bags down.

"Tell your friends to leave, we need to talk alone." He said.

"Don't be so rude! My friends don't have to leave unless they want to." I snapped.

"No Freya, you need to sort things out. We'll go." Chisato said.

"No wait-"

I called out but I heard them leave and close the door.

"Great, thanks Eisuke. Now my friends are upset." I snapped.

"They didn't look upset."

"That's not the point! You didn't need to be so rude, so please leave." I said and walked past him to go into the kitchen.

I heard him follow me, I stopped by the kettle and turned it on to boil to make myself a cup of tea.

"This has gotten out of hand." He said coldly.

"Yeah, you're right but you know what to do to make it right." I said.

I reached up and took hold of a cup and placed it on the counter, I then moved my hand to the left and felt for the container with braille on the front that spelt 'tea'. I opened it and put a tea bag in my cup. The kettle finished boiling, I poured the water into my cup. I turned to go to the fridge when Eisuke pushed the milk into my hands.

"Thanks." I said and poured the milk into my tea before handing him back the milk.

"Why do I have to say it? You already know how I feel." He said.

"Principle." I stated and took a sip of my tea.

"I'm... sorry." He mumbled.

"What? I don't think I heard you."

"I'm sorry." He said more clearly.

I smiled triumphantly.

"Satisfied now?"

"Yes thank you." I said. "Was that really so hard? Though I have to say, you lasted a lot longer than I thought you would."

I felt him grab the cup in my hand, he pulled it from me and placed it on the counter before pulling me towards him.

"Shut up." He said and scooped me up into his arms. "You're very naughty Freya, I wouldn't grovel for any other woman than you."

"Good." I said as he carried me over to my bed.

A few hours later, we both went to the penthouse.

"Hey, you returned!" Ota said as I came in.

"I never left." I said.

I had my white cane with me, I took 10 steps till I came to the sofa and sat down. I felt Eisuke sit down next to me.

"Did Eisuke apologise? Did he fall to his knees and beg for forgiveness?" Oat asked.

"Don't be stupid." Eisuke sneered.

"He's been weeping since you've been away." Soryu teased.

"Aw, did you miss me?" I asked.

I reached up and felt Eisuke soft silky hair and ruffled it playfully.

He moved his head away from me and grumbled to himself.

"I wish Baba was here, he'd make it more fun." Ota said.

"Where is Baba anyway? He's been gone ages." I said.

About a month ago Baba left to go on some kind of business trip, but he wouldn't tell me where he went.

"Who knows, he's probably spending all of his money at a casino." Soryu said.

"So you guys don't know where he is?" I asked.

"We don't keep tabs on him, it's not like we're best friends or something." Kishi said.

I then started to smell smoke, he must have lit another cigarette.

Eisuke phone then started to ring. He stood up and answered his phone. I heard him stand up then walk away as his voice became quieter.

He returned minutes later.

"Sorry to have called you here for nothing, the meetings been cancelled."

"What do you mean?" Soryu asked.

"Some goods were supposed to go up for auction but they've gone somewhere else now. So there has been a change of plans." He said.

"What? Should we go out to eat or something, then?" Ota asked.

"I'll pass." Kishi said.

"Me to." Soryu agreed.

"You guys are no fun, I wish Baba was here." Ota said. "And if I go with Freya and Eisuke, I'll just be the third wheel."

"They are lasting longer than we thought, especially since we thought you guys had broken up. I think I'm gonna win Soryu." Kishi said.

"It's not over yet." Soryu said.

"Just give up." Kishi said.

"People who give up lose. So do people who get careless." Soryu said.

"I'm not being careless, I'm being confident."

"What are you guys on about?" I asked.

"They made a bet about you and me." Eisuke said.

"What kind of bet?" I asked.

"It's not a big deal." Kishi said.

"Apparently they have nothing better to do, just let them be." Eisuke said. "Should I decide the bet for two right now, once and for all?"

What does that mean?

"Is Freya really that great Eisuke? I've never seen you apologise to a girl before. Let me have her sometime." Ota said.

"Do whatever you want." Eisuke said coldly.

"Really? I can have Freya?" Ota asked surprised.

What? What did that mean? I knew he couldn't be serious, he was probably just trying to tease me. I decided to play along.

"Oh really? So Ota, what do you plan on doing with me?" I asked.

"Something good." He laughed.

"You wanna share this kid? And you call yourself adults." Kishi grumbled.

"Like you have any room to talk, Kishi." Ota said.

I laughed "I don't think you could handle a girl like me Ota, I'd probably break you."

Eisuke laughed "Looks like she doesn't want you Ota."

Ota sighed in disappointment.

"Anyway, Freya its time of dinner. Get changed and meet me down here when you're done."

"Please." I said.

He didn't respond and walked off, heading to his office.

I grabbed my white cane and went upstairs to get changed. I couldn't reach the zip on my dress so I needed one of the guy's help. I didn't do anything to my hair, I just left it as it was. It just hung loosely around my shoulders. As I walked down the stairs,

"My casino? What are you talking about?" Eisuke asked sounding angry.

He walked past me up the stairs but came down a few minutes later.

"I have to go out for a while." He said.

"But what about dinner?" I asked.

"Another time." He said and left the room.

I sighed, I got all dressed up for nothing in this stupid dress.

"Oh, you guys aren't going to fight again are you?" Ota asked.

"No, it's just annoying."

I was used to this but he mentioned the casino so it must be something important.

"This happens all the time with Eisuke." Soryu said.

"He thinks the world revolves around him." Kishi said.

"It does happen a lot, sorry Freya. If only Baba were here, he'd invite you out instead." Ota said.

"It's ok. Anyway don't just stand there, can someone do up my zip?" I asked.

I was holding the dress against my chest, I turned around and waited till someone pulled it up.

"Thanks. Anyway, since I've gotten dressed up why don't we all go out for dinner?"

There was a moment of silence and no one said anything. Were they surprised by my request?

"Oh come on guys!" I said.

"Count me in!" Ota beamed.

"I can't let you go alone with Ota, I'm coming to." Soryu said.

"Kishi? Don't be a spoilt sport." I said.

"Fine." He agreed.

"Great!" I beamed.

I had my purse hanging from my shoulder and my white cane in my hand.

"Where are we going to go?" I asked.

"There's a new Chinese restaurant down the road, let's go there." Ota said.

We all agreed and left the hotel. When we stepped out onto the street, I took hold of Soryu's arm as we all walked to the restaurant. I think this was probably the first time I had actually been out with the guys without Eisuke, it was quite nice. Eisuke could be such a downer at times.

Soryu was nice enough to pay for everyone, we had a fun time. But I drank way too much alcohol, a limo ended up picking us up and taking us all home.

Next day, I went to work slightly hungover.

I was in the penthouse spa room waiting for my next client. My head pounded, how much alcohol did I drink last night? It was Ota's fault, he just kept buying me drink after drink.

"Hey sexy lady. Fancy giving your massage bed a run for it's money?" Someone whispered in my ear.

I laughed and turned around.

"Hey Baba, welcome back. Are you my next client?" I asked.

"You bet I am. You must have been so lonely without me here; you sick of boss yet?" He asked chuckling.

"You wish, now get on the bed." I ordered.

He moved past me and I heard him climb onto the bed, I placed a towel over him to cover the small of his back and his legs.

"Oh, that's nice. You're quite good at this." He said as I started to massage his back.

I was surprised how muscly he was, his back was quite firm and skin was so soft.

"You're very stiff in your shoulders Baba." I stated.

"I'm surprised Boss allowed you to massage other guests."

"Yeah well, he can't tell me what to do." I said.

"Oh really? So you're the one pulling the strings now, hm?" He asked laughed.

"Oh shut up Baba." I said and continued. "Where have you been this past month?"

"I thought I told I was working. Did you miss me?"

"No."

"Really? Well after this, come to the lounge. I need to tell everyone something." He said.

"Ok."

The massage only lasted for 30 minutes. Baba left, I quickly tidied up and washed my oily hands before I went to the penthouse lounge.

"You're home Baba! I thought you died." Ota beamed.

I walked into the room with my cane in hand.

"I missed hearing your smart mouth Ota." Baba said.

They must be quite close, they had a very cute little bromance going on.

"Baba, Ota was very lonely without you." I said and walked towards the direction of their voices.

"I was not! Just a little bored." Ota said.

"You must have a reason for calling us here so quickly." Soryu said.

"Of course. Boss, let's have an auction!"

"That's awfully sudden." Eisuke said.

"The day of destiny is approaching." Baba said.

"What's the day of destiny?" I asked.

"The luckiest day according to astrology, tarot cards and all other fortune telling. A day this lucky only happens once every ten years." He answered.

I was surprised, Baba didn't really seem like the type of be into that kind of stuff.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"There he goes with his fortune-telling again, Is it even accurate?" Kishi asked.

"We usually decide the day of the auction based on Baba's fortune-telling though." Ota said.

"Really?" I asked.

"That's true, Eisuke does decide on a lot of dates for his events from Baba's fortune-telling." Soryu said.

"It's more fun that way!" Eisuke said.

I would have thought that Eisuke would be the somewhat sensible one out of the group but obviously not.

"Just shows how much Boss trusts me." Baba said.

"So when is the lucky day?" Eisuke asked.

"Three days."

"huh? That's way too soon!" Kishi said.

"Will that give us enough time to put the items up for sale?" Ota asked.

"Don't worry, I've been working hard this past month just for this occasion." Baba said.

I then heard what sounded like a couple of boxed be dropped on the floor nearby.

"Working huh?" I questioned.

He was a thief so he basically stole most of this stuff? I assumed the boxes were filled with stolen items. I liked Baba a lot but what he did was wrong.

I heard a clasp open and the guys all gasped and muttered to themselves.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Baba's got suitcases filled with really cool stuff." Ota said.

"That gold necklace... isn't that from ancient Egypt?" Eisuke asked.

"Yes, it's the real one from the Tutankhamen exhibition. The one they've got is a fake. It's a shame really, I got this one through the proper channels.." Baba said.

"You mean through a proper theft." Ota said sounding like he disapproved.

"Stop nagging Ota." Baba said.

"Shut up. But I guess no one will suspect that something from such a popular exhibit is a fake."

"Who cares? If even a fake couple can become a real couple, it's fine!"

That must have been a shot to me and Eisuke.

"That necklace won't become real with time." Kishi said.

"Who knows? Maybe if someone believes it's real enough, it'll reveal a true sparkle?" Baba asked.

What was he going on about?

"Stop trying to act cool." Ota said.

I then heard someone shuffling through the suits cases, moving stuff around and placing stuff on the floor.

"These are all good items. Let's do it." Eisuke said.

"An auction on the day of destiny! Maybe I'll also have a fateful encounter that day." Baba beamed.

"Baba, this Botticelli painting is fake." Ota said.

"What? Man, that was expensive to. I must've gotten careless because the women I got the info from was gorgeous."

These auctions were horrible, selling stolen good. I knew Eisuke and the guys weren't overly bad men but I wished they wouldn't do these auctions.

"You look like you want to say something." Eisuke said.

"Hm? Me? Just thinking about the auction." I said.

"You'll have fun."

"I doubt that. I wish you would stop them."

"If you're not going to enjoy it, then just shut up and watch." He said coldly.

"Hm. Whatever." I sneered.

"So, we'll have the auction in three days." Eisuke said.

"We need to hurry up and send some invitations." Ota said.

"I bet everyone's been impatient waiting for the next one." Soryu said.

"We need to keep this loot safe until the day of the destiny." Baba said.

Three days later, it was time for the auction. As always, I was sat right at the front of the booth with Eisuke. The bright lights hurt my eyes so I was wearing my sunglasses. No matter how many times I come here, it always reminded me of getting sold.

"And the next item up for bid is... a mummified Kappa."

That sounded gross. A Kappa was a some kind of Japanese demon, I bet it looked horrible.

"Where in the world did you get that?" Ota asked Baba.

"Tono's antique shop."

"You look bored Freya." Eisuke observed.

He was right, I so wished I had brought a book with me.

"I'm fine." I said.

"Shall I put you up for sale if you're bored? I won't be able to pay as much for you this time thought." He smiled.

"Looks like that sleazy guy from before is here again, maybe he'll buy for an even higher price." Ota joined in.

They were teasing me again, I wasn't going to let them bother me.

"Don't worry, this time I'll buy you." Baba offered.

"Good for you." Eisuke said acting uninterested.

"Oh please, you know you would hate it if that happened." Baba said.

"Freya's the one who would hate it, not me."

"Are you trying to say she prefers you over me?" Baba asked.

"Freya, answer him." Eisuke ordered.

"What?" I asked, I had completely phased out of the conversation.

"Do you prefer Eisuke over me?" Baba asked.

This was such a pointless conversation.

"I want to be with Eisuke."

Baba sighed "I was only gone for a little bit and already you two are crazy about each other. Are you madly in love, Freya?"

"Shut up Baba."

"Are you going to let your girlfriend talk like that boss?"

"Leave her alone." Eisuke ordered.

"Oh, so cold. The next thing I steal is going to be Freya's heart." Baba declared.

"Yeah good luck with that." I said.

"Looks like everything proceeding smoothly." Soryu said interrupting our conversation.

"Yes, I think we can continue watching from upstairs. Let's go." Eisuke said.

I didn't complain, I was just happy to leave. I pulled out my white cane and I was the first out of the door at the back of the booth.

We went upstairs to the penthouse lounge, I sat on the sofa whilst the guys watched the auction on a TV screen. The guys were all chatting amongst themselves, this was so boring!

"There's a person wandering around on the right side of the screen." Ota said.

"You're right, and he's not wearing a mask either." Baba said.

"I've never seen him before." Eisuke said.

"He's talking to the other guests, should we let him go?" Kishi asked.

"what do you say, Eisuke?" Soryu asked.

"Looks like we need to hear what he has to say." Eisuke said.

"I'll have Inui bring him up." Soryu said.

"Who's Inui?" Ota asked.

"An employee of mine. He's young but he's useful." Soryu answered before I heard press the buttons on his phone and he made a call.

"Put this on." Eisuke said and handed me something. It was oval in shape and felt quite hard, like it was made of plastic. It also had two holes in it.

"What is it? A mask?"

"Yes, to hideout identities."

A few minutes later, I heard the door open.

"I brought him sir!" A young, enthusiastic voice said.

That must be Inui,

"W-where am I?" a man asked.

The poor guy he sounded terrified, not that I blamed him.

I then heard someone leave the room which I assumed was Inui.

"We're the ones who run the auction." Eisuke said. "And one of the rules is that all auction participants must wear a mask. Where is yours?"

"What? Oh right here but I can't see very well with it on."

"Who invited you to the auction?" Ota asked.

"I asked a politician friend of mine, I didn't know any specifics. Just that anything could be put up for sale. And that you can get anything in the world here." The man explained.

"Did you come because you're looking for something specific?" Ota asked.

"Yes, I'm looking for a young man."

"For what purpose?" Soryu asked.

"If I tell you, will you help me find him?" The man asked.

"Yes, if we find anything, we'd be willing to sell you the information." Eisuke said.

"I'm looking for my fiancé's older brother. They've been separated for as long as they can remember. He's her only living relative and we would like him to come to the wedding."

"Do you have any information about him?" Kishi asked.

"He's six years older than her, he turned 29 this years. He was adopted by a wealthy businessman and raised overseas. That's all we know about him."

That sounded kind of like Eisuke's background with his sister.

He didn't seem nervous, he spoke this his normal calm, formal voice.

"Very well, how can we reach you if we find out something?" He asked.

"You can call this mobile number." The man said.

I assumed he handed Eisuke a piece of paper or a card with it on.

"Just a number, what's your name?" Eisuke asked.

"I am the only one who will answer the number." He said.

Why wouldn't he tell us his name? Maybe because he didn't want to be associated with the auction?

"May I leave now?" The man asked.

"You may return to the auction, as long as you follow the rules." Eisuke said.

"No thank you, I've had enough for today." The man said.

He sounded kind of exhausted and heaved a heavy sigh.

"I see. Next time make sure you wear your mask. And please refrain from speaking to the other guests." Eisuke said.

"I understand. Please call me if you find anything." The man said.

He must have been desperate to leave, I heard him practically run out of the room. As soon as the door closed I took off my mask.

"Are you sure you're ok letting him go? He could be lying." Ota asked.

"He had the face of a coward, even if he is planning something, he wouldn't be able to do anything damaging." Eisuke said.

"Sometimes men like him can cause a lot of trouble, when they're backed into a corner." Soryu advised.

"Like make the auction public knowledge? I can see that happening." Kishi said.

"Boss, it's rare for you not to take care of potential trouble right away." Baba said.

"Sometimes trouble is nice for a change."

"Careless, as usual." Soryu said.

"Makes it more fun." Eisuke said.

He was talking as if this was just a game to him, but I bet he didn't do anything because there was a chance that the man could be marrying sister.

"I'm going upstairs. Call me if anything happens." He turned and I heard him walk off.

I decided to follow him, he must freaking out so much right now. I walked up the stairs, through the living room. I took ten steps and then turned right, two another three and turned left where there was a door. It was the door to Eisuke's office. Across the door was braille writing saying; office. Eisuke was so nice, he had braille put over every door in the penthouse, so I knew which rooms were which.

"Eisuke." I said and knocked on the door.

"Freya? Go home for today." He said called out.

He sounded far away, he must have been sat at his desk. His desk was right at the back of the room.

I stepped into the room and closed the door.

"Are you ok?" I asked.

"Yes, why?" He asked.

"Because that man could be your sister's fiancé." I said.

"It's none of your business." He said sharply. "This is my problem, don't interfere."

"Ok fair enough but if you want to talk, you know where I am." I said and left the office.

It was his problem and I understand why he didn't want to talk about it but still, it was what I was here for. I couldn't force him to open up, I just needed to be here ready to help him if he needed me to.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Two days later, Eisuke hadn't contacted me since the auction. I didn't actually mind. It was nice to have some time by myself without him, we practically spent every day together. I didn't have work till next week so I had good couple of days off now.

So today, I had a lie in. Went to the gym with Sakiko and then went rock climbing with Soryu.

"You didn't have to come with me you know." I said to him as I pulled my harness on.

"You'd only get yourself into trouble if you went by yourself." He said.

Lately, I had been hanging out with Soryu a lot. He was a nice guy and we got on really well, only problem was he was too protective of me. And I knew it was because I was blind.

"Ready? You go up first." I said as I put on my helmet.

The climbing instructor handed me the belay rope and slipped it through my harness for me. I then felt Soryu latch himself off and then he was off climbing.

Belaying blind was quite easy. I held the rope in front of me with my left hand and then had the bottom of the room in my hand down by my leg. Every time I felt a bit of slack, I would lift and pull the bottom rope up and then down to lock it off.

"Finished." Soryu shouted out so I started to lower him down.

"You were quick." I said when I heard his feet hit the floor.

"I know. You're turn, think you can beat me?" He asked.

"Probably not but I'll give it my best shot." I said.

He hooked me up to his line and then took over belaying.

I walked forwards with my hands out stretched till I touched the wall. I lifted up my right foot till I felt a hold and then pulled myself up. I moved slowly, reached up and around, the moment I had a hand hold I would pull myself up and then try to find a foothold.

"Move to your left! Your left! Up a bit!" Soryu shouted.

"I know! Don't tell me! I want to do it myself." I shouted back.

I continued to move up till my head then hit the ceiling.

"Ow! Whoa! Finished!" I shouted down.

I let go of the wall and held onto the rope and then Soryu started to slowly lower me down. I walked down the wall till my feet touched the floor.

"How long did I take?" I asked.

"12 minutes." He answered.

I shrugged "I still think you're cheating, I can't see so I don't know if you're actually following the correct route."

He chuckled "If that's your excuse then go ahead and use it." He said and then he unhooked me.

I loved rock climbing with him, Sakiko and Chisato never wanted to go rock climbing with me so I often went alone. But then a couple of weeks ago, I was in the penthouse lounge complaining that no one would go with me and to my surprise, Soryu offered.

"You want to come rock climbing with me?" I asked.

"If you'd rather go on your own, that can be arranged." He said.

"Why do you want to come?"

"I've always liked climbing things when I was young plus, you'd only get into trouble if you went on your own." He said.

He was referring to the last time I went rock climbing, I ended up banging into someone and started a fight with them. Only for Soryu to come to my defense and scare them off.

"Ok, but are you sure you can keep up?" I asked and smiled confidently.

He didn't reply which only made me laugh.

So here we were, every week or so he would come rock climbing with me. I couldn't help but wonder if Eisuke asked him to come, Eisuke was just as bad with my blindness and insisted on protecting me all the time. It was really annoying.

"I'm curious, is the main reason you're coming with me because Eisuke asked you to?" I asked.

Soryu was silent for a moment.

"What makes you think that?"

"I don't know. He would never come here but he worries about me, he even asked me to stop coming rock climbing because it's too dangerous. I refused obviously and then magically, you offer to come with me." I said.

He sighed "Eisuke did ask me to keep an eye on you but I also enjoy rock climbing. Being a mobster child, I never got the chance to experience things like this. It makes me feel almost normal."

I never thought of that, Soryu had been brought up from birth to be a mobster. He never had a normal childhood, it must have been quite sad.

"Well it doesn't matter, I enjoy spending time with you." I said and playfully punched him on the shoulder.

I wandered what Eisuke was doing now? I hadn't seen him in ages, a text wouldn't go a miss.

"Soryu, who was that man who came into the auction? You guys must have some idea."

"His name is Daichi Matsuura. He's the assistant of a politician."

"Really?"

"His father is the politician Tadashi Matsuura." He answered.

"How did you find this out? He didn't even tell us his name."

"We know everyone who attends the auction, it didn't take us long to find out who he was."

Which also meant that it wouldn't take long for them to find his fiancé and see if she truly was Eisuke's sister.

"Anyway, you're turn." I said and waited for him to clip me in.

"I know you haven't been to the penthouse lately, but don't take it personally."

"I won't, I know Eisuke must be busy dealing with this. And besides, it's nice to spend time without him around." I said and smile.

We continued climbing for a few hours and then we went home. Soryu walked me to my apartment and left for the penthouse. I desperately needed a shower. I first made myself a cup of tea before I had a shower.

I really wanted to see Eisuke. I decided that after dinner to go to the penthouse.

I walked into the living room to hear Eisuke having a conversation with Daichi.

"So please take care of it." Daichi said.

"Oh sorry, I'll be downstairs." I said and turned to leave.

"No, I was just about to leave. Go ahead." Daichi said.

I heard him walk towards me, last time we met I was wearing a mask so this was the first time that we met.

"It's nice to meet you, I'm Freya Wells." I said as he walked past.

"Nice to meet you as well, Miss Wells. I'm sorry for interrupting your private time."

I heard him leave and then I heard his footsteps go down the stairs.

"You were talking to him? Does that mean Daichi's fiancé is your sister?" I asked.

"How do you know his name?" He asked sounding surprised.

"Soryu told me. Well, does it?" I asked.

"I'm going downstairs." He said.

I heard him stand and then he rushed past me, he was trying to avoid the conversation. I followed him.

"You and Matsuura sure were talking a long time." Ota said.

"You must have some good reason for calling him to your room." Baba said.

I was stood next to Soryu as the others started to interrogate him. He had sat down on the sofa.

"Are you sure it's alright to let him see your face?" Soryu asked.

"It's not a problem. Our discussion was nothing for you to worry about." Eisuke said coldly.

"Then why did you insist on being alone to talk to him?" Kishi asked.

"Are you hiding something from us, Eisuke?" Ota asked.

"I really want to know what you were talking about. Don't you Freya?" Baba asked.

"Huh? Yes I do." I answered.

"I told you, it's nothing for you to worry about. Forget about it." Eisuke said.

Why wouldn't he tell us? No, why wouldn't he tell me?

"Matsuura's the man who came where the night of the auction. And anything to do with the auction has to do with us, too." Soryu said firmly.

"He doesn't understand the nature of the auctions, don't worry." Eisuke said.

"That's not the point. We share information equally here." Soryu said.

"You've got a lot of room to talk. How much information do you hide from the police?" Kishi asked.

"Cops are great at concealing information too. Enough chit chat. Spill it, Eisuke." Soryu said.

"Fine then. It's not like I'm hiding anything." Eisuke said.

He sighed deeply as if to calm himself down or ready himself for something scary.

"It's possible that Matsuura's fiancée's older brother... is me."

I knew it!

"What? You have a little sister, Eisuke?" Ota asked.

"First I've heard of it." Soryu said.

"We've been separated since we were little. You all know my background." Eisuke said.

"I knew you were adopted by the Ichinomiya's but I'm surprised to hear you have a sister." Kishi said,

"Do you trade information at the auctions because you're looking for her?" Baba asked.

They seriously didn't know? I assumed that when Eisuke told me about his sister, that he at least told the guys as well.

"That's one of the reasons. But I started the auctions for fun." Eisuke said.

"Are you sure Matsuura's finance is your sister?" Soryu asked.

"Pretty much. From everything Matsuura's told me, the stories line up. I've decided to meet with her to make sure."

I couldn't help but smile, he was finally going to meet his sister!

"I see, so that's why you called Matsuura here. You should have just said so in the first place." Ota said.

"Did you know Freya?" Baba asked.

"Um.. I knew that he had a sister." I said.

"I wish you would talk to us more about things that concern us. Like the casino." Soryu said.

"I've already come to an agreement. There's no problem." Eisuke said.

The casino? Oh that's right, something happened the other day at the casino. He always hid stuff from me, it kind of annoyed me. We were a couple now, we shouldn't be keeping secrets from each other.

An hour later, me and Eisuke were sat upstairs in the living room.

"What are you spacing out about?" He asked.

"Huh? Oh sorry, I was just thinking." I said.

"Something you have to think about even when you're with me?" He asked sounding genuinely surprised.

"Uh yeah. You're not the only thing I think about, you know."

"Really? I'm surprised you can even think at all when I'm sitting next to you. Oh yeah that's right, why did you come?" He asked.

"I just wanted to make sure you were ok. I hope she really is your sister. It would be so cool!"

"Why?" He asked.

"Because I think it would make you happy. Wouldn't finding your sister after all these years make you happy?" I asked.

"I don't know. There's a faster way to make me happy, though." He stated.

"Oh yeah? And what might that be?" I asked.

Eisuke then grabbed my arm and pulled me to my feet. He then pushed me up against the hard wall behind me.

"This is the way I like it."

His warm breath tickled my nose. He put his big hand on my chin and pressed his lips against mine. At first his lips were ice cold but they quickly grew hotter.

I tightened my arms around his back and pulled him closer, I missed not being with him. I missed his scent, his warm lips and the feeling of his strong arms around me.

"Eisuke, I'm staying here tonight." I said.

He chuckled "You really missed me, hm?" He asked smiling.

"No.. I just thought you have missed me." I said and smiled.

"There's no way I'm letting you go home tonight." He said.

He wrapped his strong arms around me and picked me up kissing me again. Heat radiated from his body as he held me close, I took hold of his soft cheeks and continued to kiss him.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

A few uneventful days passed, with my cane in my hand I left the staff apartment entrance. I hadn't put my sunglasses on yet, I looked up and I could make out a figure stood in front of me.

"Excuse me." They said.

They had a deep voice, it must have been a man.

"May I have a word?" He asked.

"Sure, how can I help you?" I asked as I slipped on my glasses.

"You work at this hotel right? I saw you come out of the dorm." He said.

"Yes and you are?" I asked.

"What's your job here?" He asked.

"Why do you want to know?" I asked.

This was strange, something about him made me feel uneasy. He spoke very quickly and how could he just come over and ask me such questions?

"I'm sorry. My daughter works at this hotel. She's a clerk. I'm worried about her so I came to check on her. Pardon me." He said and I then I heard him walk away.

I continued towards the hotel and entered the lobby.

"Freya! Good morning!" Yukari called out.

"Good morning." I said.

She ran up to me and took hold of my hand and held it tight. She had such small, soft hands but a tight grip. Yukari was Daichi's finance, I met her the other day. She came to the spa for a massage and since then, we had been talking every time we past each other. I was desperate to make a good impression considering she could be Eisuke's sister.

"You sound very happy today." I noted.

"I'm going to meet my brother soon! Daichi found someone who might be him. We don't have any solid proof, but I hear it's very likely it's him." She had such a sweet voice.

I could tell she was a very kind person. She didn't have a horrible thing to say about anyone. Even the way she walked, she was so gentle and delicate I could hardly hear her footsteps as she walked. She didn't wear any perfume but had a natural nice scent. Her scent kind of reminded me of flowers.

"That's wonderful. You'll have to let me know how it goes." I said and squeezed her hand back.

I hadn't told her that I was dating Eisuke or that Eisuke could have been her brother.

"I wonder what he's like... If he's my brother, he's probably proud and a little selfish." She laughed.

Ha! Not just a little.

But even though Yukari was very nice, she certainly didn't take no for an answer.

"There's so much I want to talk to him about. And I want to go to the amusement park and the aquarium with him!" She beamed.

She sounded like a little child at Christmas, as if she was just opening her first present from under the tree.

"Why is that?" I asked.

"You might laugh and say it's childish but... I want to go to all the places we didn't get to as children. I want to go to so many places with him."

My smile grew bigger "That's not childish, that's sweet. I hope things work out."

"Me too. I really have a feeling that this time he's going to be my real brother. I'll make sure to tell you right away if it's him!"

"You better do." I warned and we both laughed.

"I have to go now; we're meeting Daichi's father for dinner at his hotel."

"Is he staying somewhere else?" I asked.

"Yes, he has a favourite hotel so he prefers to stay there."

"Fair enough."

"He wanted us to stay there too, but.." Yukari whispered and took a step closer to me. "A new hotel like Tres Spades seemed so much more fun than an old hotel like that! So that's why we're staying here."

"Hehe. That's cool." I giggled.

"Well, I'm off. Sorry I interrupted you at work."

"No not at all. Have a great time."

She squeezed my hands one final time before she walked off. She was so nice, I was sure that she and Eisuke would get along just fine. I was so excited; I couldn't wait to hear about it from Eisuke.

I went to the locker room, got changed before I went to work. I had all V.I.P guests till lunch time and then a few normal clients. After work, Eisuke and I went to the hotel bar. It stank of smoke and alcohol as always. We were sat in a private booth away from the bar, tonight someone was playing the harp. The music sounded almost angelic.

"You worked late today." He said.

"I had a lot of clients plus I stayed behind to help with the Chinese festival." I said. "The hotel restaurant is serving a Chinese buffet and everything."

"That's right. Even Soryu is excited about it." He said.

Of course, Soryu came from Hong kong. No wonder he was excited about it.

"I love Chinese food, it's so tasty."

"You want to eat Chinese food? Then let's go to China next week." He said.

I laughed at first till I realised he wasn't joking.

"You want to go all the way to China just to try their food?" I asked.

"Why not?" He asked.

"Well... because it's well- I don't know." I stammered.

It must be great to be rich and be able to do whatever you wanted.

"You're not drinking much." He observed.

I was only my second cocktail, he was on his fourth drink.

"I'm just pacing myself. You drink too much."

He had already drunk a martini, a Gibson, a whiskey gloat and a sour cocktail but he wasn't drunk at all.

"And you're not even drunk." I stated.

"I've been drinking with Soryu since we were teenagers. We were always out at the pubs in England."

"Did you meet him in England when you were young?"

"We went to school together."

I couldn't really imagine either of them being teenagers, I bet they were both a handful.

"It's probably best you don't drink too much, you tend to be a sloppy drunk." He stated.

"Sloppy?" He must be referring to when I got drunk in the penthouse. I still don't remember the whole night, but the guys take great pleasure in teasing me about hitting on Soryu. I tried my best not to remember it.

"But I'll let you get drunk, as long as you're with me. Don't get drunk with anyone else." He warned.

"You can't tell me what to do Eisuke and besides, I get drunk with Chisato and Shakiko all the time. "

"I wasn't asking you. I was telling you. Don't get drunk in front of anyone but me, got it?"

My instant reaction was to insult him and bite back but I didn't want to fight with him tonight.

"Whatever." I said.

I had learnt to pick my battles with Eisuke, I didn't need to win all of our verbal sparring matches. Just most of them.

"I don't care if you get drunk today, I'll take you back to my room. But I can't make any guarantees after that..." He whispered in my ear.

I giggled, I turned to face him and took hold of his face and pulled him in for a kiss. As our lips met, I heard footsteps behind us.

"Mr Ichinomiya, I'm terribly sorry to interrupt you, but this guest insists upon speaking with you."

It was the manager of the hotel.

"Mr. Ichinomiya!" Someone said angrily in a raised voice.

"Daichi?" I questioned.

I then heard a second set of footsteps come closer.

"Why did you suddenly decide not to meet up with her? I don't understand." He shouted.

Eisuke was oddly silent for a moment.

Why hadn't he seen her? They were both looking forward to it so much.

"I changed my mind." Eisuke said.

"You changed your mind? But this is so important! You're just going to let it end like this?" Daichi demanded.

"I really have to ask you to stop coming to see me. Excuse me." Eisuke said.

I then heard him stand up and walk away.

"Mr Ichinomiya! Please wait!" Daichi shouted and started to go after him.

"Please lower your voice sir, you're disturbing the other customers." The manager said.

Daichi then stopped and fell silent, everyone in the bar had also stopped talking. I assumed that they were all staring at him.

I then heard the manager leave.

"Daichi, what happened?" I asked.

"We got a phone call the day before yesterday suddenly cancelling the meeting. Yukari was so happy because she thought she'd finally get to meet her brother, so why?!"

I didn't know why he called off the meeting, it was so strange. Did something happen? He wouldn't have just cancelled without a good reason.

"Please convince him to change his mind. You're his girlfriend, right? Please!" He begged.

"I'll try but once Eisuke has made his mind up there's no changing it."

"But we're talking about meeting his only sister! Doesn't he care about her at all?! Yukari wanted to meet him for so long."

"That's not it at all. Eisuke is a complicated guy, he's been searching for her for so long. There must be a good a reason why he's done this." I said.

"What reason could he possibly have?" He asked.

"I don't know."

"You really think Yukari will accept that for an answer? She was looking forward to is so much."

"I'm sorry." I said not sure what else to say.

"Is there anything that can be done?" He asked.

"I will talk to him, ok?"

He sighed heavily before he left the bar.

I went back put to the penthouse and found Eisuke in the living room.

"You're late." He said as I walked through the door.

"I was talking to Daichi for a while." I said and folded my cane into my purse.

"I hope you didn't say anything unnecessary." He said.

"I didn't. He asked me to persuade you to change your mind, I offered to speak to you about but I basically told him not to get his hope up. You've been looking for your sister for a while, so I know you wouldn't call off the meeting unless it was a for a good reason." I said.

He was silent for a moment.

"I thought for sure you'd make a fuss and demand to know why I won't see her." He said.

"Like I said, I'm sure you have a good reason. If you want to tell me you can, if you don't then don't."

"You...I was right to make you mine. Sit down." He said.

He stood up and took me by hands and pulled me onto the sofa.

"Are you sure this is what you want? You've worked so hard to find her."

"Now I know for sure that she has a happy life, that's enough for me. I'll take you to Chinatown tomorrow."

"But, I've got work tomorrow." I said.

I heard him then take out his mobile and press a few buttons.

"It's me. Freya's taking the day off tomorrow. Yeah thanks."

"Hey, you can't do that." I said annoyed.

He could at least ask if I actually wanted to go to Chinatown.

"You could at least think of me and my situation first."

"I did. That's why I called the manager and told him beforehand." He said.

"That's not what I mean Eisuke."

"What's the problem? I'm your boss after all." He said and sniggered smugly.

I sighed and shook my head "Anyway, this is the first time we've done something outside the hotel."

"Now that you mention it, I guess you're right." He said.

"It should be fun hopefully."

"You're pretty easy to please if you're this excited about going to Chinatown." He said.

"As long as I'm with you, I don't care where we go." I said and smiled.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The next morning, I was stood outside the Minato Mirai Station. I had my white cane in my hand and my sunglasses on. I was waiting for Eisuke to arrive.

As I stood there, a heard a car pull up not far from me and I heard a car door open.

"Was it really necessary to meet at the station?" Eisuke asked sounding unhappy as he stepped out. "We live in the same hotel, you know."

He really didn't like doing anything that 'normal' people would do.

"Yes." I said. "And you're suppose to say, did you wait long?"

"I came right on time, why would I ask you that?"

"It's polite and its part of the thrill of waiting for someone." I said and smiled.

"Why are you grinning like that?"

"No reason." I said.

I stepped forwards, put my hands on his firm chest first and then moved them up to his face and planted a kiss on his lip. He wasn't wearing his normal suit.

"You're not wearing your suit. Are you wearing normal clothes?" I asked.

I felt a leather jacket and a cotton shirt. Plus some kind of necklace round his neck. It was weird trying to imagine him not wearing a suit.

"Why would I wear a suit when we're not in the hotel?" He asked.

"Good point. Anyway, where would you like to go first?" I asked.

"Let's go and drink some coffee first." He said.

"Ok, lead the way." I said and held out my hand.

He took hold of it firmly and we walked to a nearby café, before we went inside I could smell the freshly baked bread inside. I loved the smell of fresh bread, it was so nice!

"YIP!" A dog barked.

From the sound of the bark, it didn't seem like a very big dog. I pushed down my glasses and saw a small blurry figure on the floor outside the bakery.

"Aw. You sound cute." I said.

I pulled my hand free and walked up to the dog. I knelt down on the floor, reached it. It stepped forwards and rubbed its furry head against my hand.

"I bet you look so cute!" I beamed and started to scratch it behind it's ears.

It snorted happily and then started to lick my hand.

"Looks like a friendly dog, maybe..." Eisuke said.

He knelt down beside me but then the dog barked aggressively.

"Huh? Why did it let you get close?" He asked.

I shrugged "Clearly he has good taste in people." I joked.

Eisuke loved animals, especially dogs but they didn't seem to like him.

"You need to be more confident. Like you are when you're around people." I suggested.

"I'm not going to suck up to a dog."

"It was just a suggestion. No need to get depressed because dogs don't like you."

"Stop being a smart mouth." He sneered.

Ooh! Got him there! Hehe. I assumed that he was glaring at me so I made sure I grinned at him.

"Anyway, let's go inside." I said and stood up.

Using my cane, I moved forwards till my cane hit the door frame. I reached out and grabbed hold of the doorway and walked in. I pushed my glasses down, I could just make out what looked like tables and chairs in front of us. The café was quite noisy, there must be a lot of people here.

"This way." Eisuke said and took hold of my hand and pulled me towards a table.

"I can find a table on my own thank you." I said and pulled my hand free.

I put my hand on a cold wooden table, it was round in shape and seemed quite big. I then reached around the table till I feel a chair, I pulled it out and sat down.

"Should we go shopping after the café?"

I nodded.

A waitress brought us our drinks. I gave Eisuke his sugar and milk.

"What's that?" He asked.

"A caramel latte. It's so tasty. I bet you'd like it, since you like sweet coffee."

"Putting caramel in coffee is just wrong, I'll stick to milk and sugar. I'll get this instead." He said.

"Ok sir." the waitress said and I heard her walk off.

"What did you order?" I asked.

"Honey toast." He answered.

"You really like sugar don't you?"

"I told you, your brain needs sugar to function. You should eat some to." He said.

"It smells nice but it's too sweet for me." I said.

"You can half of mine if you want and besides, you've gotten a little rounder lately, haven't you?"

I gasped, how could he say that? Not that I really cared about how I looked but I wasn't getting fat!

"Word of advice Eisuke, don't mention your girlfriends weight on a date. She may never forgive you." I warned.

"You gonna eat half or not?" He asked sounding impatient.

"Fine." I agreed.

A few minutes later, the waitress returned. I heard the plate be set down on the table. It smelt so good! The sweet aroma made my mouth water.

"I'll cut it." He said. "It's been a long time since I've been able to relax like this."

He sounded quite relaxed, it was nice to seem chill out and have fun. He had been so busy with work lately plus what happened with Yukari.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I can never really completely relax at work or on my personal time. But for some reason when I'm with you, I can just space out."

"Good." I said and smiled at him. "Oh I googled it, the Daikanransha isn't far from here!"

"The Ferris wheel? I've never been on one. But why do you care? You can't even see."

"Point being? I can enjoy it just as much as a sighted person, I'll have you know. And how have you never been on one? Not even when you were a kid?"

"I don't remember. After I went to England, I didn't have time to play around and go to amusement parks."

"But London has the best one in the world. The London eye. And word of advice, don't ever get drunk and then go on it. One you'll most definitely throw up and then two, you'll have to pay a hefty fine afterwards."

"I'll bare that in mind. The London eye was built in 1999. I was a little old to be riding on a Ferris Wheel then."

"Ha! You're never too old to ride on one. Should we go on it?" I asked.

It was quite sad that he's never been on one.

"Do you want to?" He asked.

"I want to ride on it together, it'll be fun."

"I guess I can go with you. I was already planning on going along with whatever you wanted to do today."

"Yeah but the date isn't just about me, you have to have fun today as well." I said.

"I will have fun being with you." He said.

We left the café and headed straight for the Ferris wheel. Eisuke led the way, as we got closer I could smell the sea.

"Are we by the sea?" I asked.

"Yes. The wheel overlooks the beach." He said.

He could at least sound a bit more enthusiastic about it.

We got in the Ferris wheel started to move. Even though I couldn't see, I always liked to pretend that I was either floating or flying.

I moved forwards and stood near the window, there was a small opening so I could feel the fresh sea air and smell the ocean.

"It bet the view looks wonderful." I said with a sigh as I thought of the ocean.

"Why did you want to come up here? You can't even enjoy the view." He stated.

"No but you can so stop complaining and get over here." I snapped.

I didn't hear him move, I was about to have another go at him but he spoke first.

"I know something that I would enjoy better." He said.

I then felt his arms wrap around me, he pulled me back into him so my back was leaning into his chest. He felt like a hot bottle, he was so warm. I turned around, wrapped my arms around his neck and tilted my head. He placed his soft hand on my cheek and pressed his lips against mine.

He nibbled at my lips and started to slip his hands up my shirt, tickling me.

"Hey, stop." I said and pushed his hands away.

"Isn't this what you're supposed to do in a Ferris wheel?"

"There is a time and a place. And besides, you're meant to kiss at the top."

"What, that's all?"

"You've never heard of having your wishes come true if you kiss at the top?" I asked.

"No." He replied.

I pushed him up against the wall and started to kiss him again. I ran my hands through his soft hair, I loved the feeling of hair in my hands. Our tender kiss lasted till we reached the very bottom.

"That was so much fun but next time, let's ride it at night. The view is amazing!"

"You really like Ferris wheels huh?" He asked.

"I like riding them with you." I said.

We walked along the street, hand in hand. Eisuke lead the way to the Chinese restaurant the Eisuke had made reservations at.

"Which restaurant are we going to?" I asked.

"The Chungking Tower." He answered.

"But that's the most popular restaurant in Chinatown." I said.

"Is there a problem?" He asked.

"How did you get a reservation? I saw on their website that it was booked up for a whole year."

"I got one right away when I called yesterday." He said as if it was the easiest thing in the world.

"They probably made a special exception for you."

"Exception? Well, I have had the chef up in the penthouse before."

"Really?" I asked and smiled. "Sometimes, it pays to have a rich boyfriend."

"What's that suppose to mean?" He asked.

I didn't reply and continued. We reached the restaurant, i could already smell the nice food inside. I couldn't wait. I took a step forwards but Eisuke grabbed my hand and pulled me back.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Let's eat somewhere else."

"Why?" I asked.

"Hm? Freya, is that you?" Yukari asked.

Yukari was here? That meant Daichi was here to.

"Oh, hey." I said and turned around to face her.

"I knew it was you! What a coincidence, seeing you here!" She beamed.

She hadn't noticed Eisuke yet.

"Yeah, how are you?"

"Daichi, this is the girl I told you about from the hotel." Yukari said. "This is Freya."

"You! I had no idea Yukari was talking about Mr Ichonmiya's girlfriend!" Daichi gasped.

"Do you know her Daichi?" Yukari asked.

"Um.. I.." he didn't seem to know how to respond to her question. "Yes, Freya is Mr Ichinomiya's girlfriend. The man who might be your older brother."

"What?!" She gasped.

Eisuke had remained silent, he mustn't be very happy. He didn't want to meet her and now, here he was being forced into this situation.

"You're my brother?" Yukari asked.

I could feel Eisuke's hand tighten round mine, he didn't want to stay here. It took a few moments but I finally felt him turn around.

"Sorry I took so long." A strange man and interrupted.

I didn't recognise his voice, he sounded like an older gentlemen.

"Dad." Daichi said as the man approached us.

"Mr Matsuura.." Yukari said.

"Who are these people?" Mr Matsuura asked.

"Oh, that man might be my older brother, who I've been searching for." Yukari said.

"The one you were separated when you were young? But why is he here?"

He first sounded calm and nice but then;

"You!" He snarled.

"It's nice to see you again Tadashi." Eisuke said.

"You know him?" I asked.

"Yes, he opposed the construction of the Tres Spades. However, my hotel is doing quite well and is very popular with our guests." Eisuke explained.

"I remain firmly opposed to having a casino in Japan. My opinion hasn't changed, despite it being legalised." Tadashi said.

The atmosphere suddenly turned hostile.

"I'm sure. I hear you're still trying to introduce measures to stop casinos. You just don't know when to give up do you?" Eisuke said sounding cocky.

His attitude wasn't helping.

"Casinos are breeding grounds for criminal activity, there is no reason for them. To think a man like you might be Yukari's older brother. I'm disgusted to think we might become relatives, even my marriage!"

"Dad! Don't talk like that in front of Yukari!" Daichi shouted.

Yukari must have felt so embarrassed.

Did Eisuke knew this would happen, and that's why she called off the meeting with her?

"We're not positive that we're related yet and even if she is my sister, all it means that the same woman gave birth to us. I don't intend on seeing her again, and I don't think of her as my family."

"Eisuke!" I said shocked.

I couldn't tell what he was feeling or if he was being serious. I heard Yukari sniff as if she fighting back tears.

Eisuke then started to walk away.

"Let's go Freya." He called out.

"Wait." Yukaria called out.

"Don't talk to me again." Eisuke hissed.

I'm sorry Yukari.

I turned and ran after Eisuke, I could just about make out his blurry figure as I ran to catch up with him.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Hey Freya!" Baba called out.

All of the guys were playing in the hotel pool, I was lying on one of the loungers in my bikini.

I sat up as he called my name.

"Yeah?"

"Come in the pool and play with us, it's hard for you to admire me in my swimsuit if you're over there." He said.

"What are you doing Baba? You're freaking her out." Ota said.

"I am not! Everyone likes admiring people in their swim suits. Shame your blind Freya, you're missing one hell of a show." Baba said.

"Yeah, it's a shame that I won't be able to see your huge keg of a stomach or love handles." I said and smiled.

Of course I knew he didn't actually have a fat stomach, I remember once brushing up alongside him. He didn't have a single trace of fat on him. In fact, all of the guys seemed quite fit. None of them were fat, I bet they were all quite sexy naked.

"Ha! Even Freya has the same reaction as us." Eisuke laughed.

"I don't blame her, asking her to play at the pool at this age." Kishi said.

"And yet you're all in the pool, aren't you? You're so nice." Baba said.

"I was just thinking about taking a swim, that's all." Soryu said.

"Everyone needs to relax everyone once in a while." Kishi said.

"All you do is relax." Soryu said.

"I have to recharge my batteries so I can protect this country, you know." Kishi said.

I couldn't help but laugh.

"Freya get in! The water is great!" Ota beamed and splashed water at me.

"No I'm fine thank you." I said.

I wasn't overally fond of water, I had never learnt how to swim and I never felt comfortable in the water.

Suddenly a pair of arms grabbed me and scooped me up.

"Hey! What are you doing?!" I shouted and tried to struggle.

"You need to have some fun!" Baba said as he held me in his arms.

"No!"

He was going to dump me in the pool. He walked a few steps and then dropped me. The moment I hit the water I started to panic, I first tried to stand but I couldn't feel the bottom of the pool. I frantically swung my arms and tried to reach for the side of the pool.

"Freya!" Eisuke shouted.

I next felt a pair of arms grab me and pulled me out of the pool. I couldn't stop trembling, my heart pounded.

"Thank you Eisuke!" I sighed with relief.

I wrapped my arms around him and planted a kiss on his cheek as he held me in the air.

"Uh Freya.." Soryu said uneasily.

Oh god! I just kissed Soryu! I froze and then sighed.

"Oh god...You can go ahead and drop me back in the pool if you want to." I said in total embarrassment and put my hands over my face.

Everyone was silent till Soryu lowered me onto one of the loungers.

"I'm sorry Freya, I didn't know you would panic like that." Baba said.

He was stood in front of me and placed his hand on my shoulder.

I jumped to my feet "You dick! Why did you do that?" I shouted and punched him hard in the shoulder.

"Ow."

"Are you ok?" Ota asked.

"No I'm not ok!"

A towel was then wrapped around my shoulders and my sunglasses were put into my hand.

"Here." Eisuke said.

"Thanks. Um.. Sorry Soryu." I said.

"It's fine." Soryu mumbled.

"Oh Baba, looks like Eisuke is going to kill you." Ota said.

"Don't look at me like that boss. I didn't know that Freya would panic." Baba said.

To be fair, he did sound remorseful.

"No one touches Freya but me." He said coldly and wrapped his arm around my shoulders.

"Can't you swim Freya?" Ota asked.

"No, I've never tried to swim. I hate being in the water, I don't know where I am. I don't know which way is up or down, it's just horrible." I said with a shudder.

I then sat back down on the lounger and leaned against Eisuke.

My heart rate was finally starting to slow down, Eisuke held me tight till I stopped trembling.

Everyone cautiously returned to the pool, I stayed on the lounger.

"Here, have some tropical punch." Baba said and handed me a long glass.

It smelt nice, very fruit. I felt the glass, there was a small umbrella sticking out the top.

"Thanks. You don't have to wait on me Baba. Go away, I'm fine and I'm not angry at you." I said.

For the last 20 minutes, Baba hadn't left my side. It was starting to annoy me.

"I really am sorry." He said.

"I know now go away, go play with Ota." I said and pushed him away.

I finally heard him relax and I led back on the lounger. I then heard Eisuke and Soryu having a conversation nearby by.

"So he's trying to get all the casinos profits for himself?" Soryu asked.

"I think so. I let him go, thinking he could have been of use. But it sounds like it's time to take care of him." Eisuke said.

That didn't sound good.

"Freya, when you're feeling better, come to my room." Eisuke said.

I then heard him leave the pool.

An hour later, I left the pool and headed back to my apartment for a shower and a change of clothes. I was still a little shaky after what had happened. As I made myself a cup of tea, I couldn't keep the cup still.

"For godsake, get over it. You're fine." I said to myself but my stupid hand just wouldn't stop shaking.

I didn't want to be alone like this, I wanted Eisuke. I decided to go to the penthouse. I left the apartments and headed to the lobby.

"Freya." Yukari said.

"Hey, Yukari." I said.

I felt bad, I hadn't actually spoken to her since Chinatown.

"Hi Freya." Daichi said.

"Oh hey. Are you guys ok?" I asked.

"We're going back to Kobe. I've found my brother so there is no reason to stay here any longer." Yukari said sounding sad.

"I'm really sorry about what happened. But Eisuke had a good reason. He told me that the reason he said all those things was because of Daichi's father. He didn't want to risk damaging your relationship because of him."

I know Eisuke told me not to interfere but i couldn't help it.

"I don't know.." Yukari said uncertain.

"Eisuke's been searching for you for ages!"

Yukari remained silent.

"You have a burn scar on your chest, don't you?" I asked.

"Yes. How did you know that? It happened when I was young and not many people know." She said.

"That's the only information that Eisuke had about you. That's all he had to go on when he was searching for you. I swear, he doesn't hate you. He's just trying to protect you." I said.

"So that's what happened." Daichi said.

A small envelope was then placed into my hand.

"Freya, this is an invitation to my wedding. I was going to give it to my brother when I saw him. Would you give it to him please?" She asked.

"Of course!"

"I'd be so happy if you and my brother could make it."

"I'll persuade my father, so please ask Mr Ichinomiya to come!" Daichi begged.

"I'll do everything that I possibly can." I said.

"Freya, please. He's my brother, my only blood relative. I want to see him so badly!"

She squeezed my hand, her voice was full of pain.

I know Eisuke had a good reason doing what he did but that's not what Yukari wants.

I saw Yukari and Daichi off in a taxi before I headed up to the penthouse. I wasn't sure how he was going to react, I'd imagine that he was going to get mad.

"How are you feeling? What's the envelope?" He asked when I came into the living room.

"An invitation to Yukari and Daichi's wedding." I said and held it out to him. "She gave it to me downstairs, they've now left to go back home."

"I don't plan on seeing her again." He said firmly, he snatched the envelope from me.

"Stop." I said and grabbed his hand. "She wants to see you so badly, I know you pushed her away to protect her but she deserves to meet you and get to know you."

"Are you lecturing me?"

"It's important, please just hear me out."

"Even if I tell you I don't want to hear it?" He asked.

I knew how he felt and I understood but Yukari deserved to meet her brother.

"Yes."

"If you're that determined, I'll listen. Go ahead."

I took a deep breath "She's your living relative, you shouldn't push her away. She needs you."

"She's about to be married." He said. "Then she can make her own family. And she has the Todo family who adopted her. At this point, it doesn't matter if I'm in her life or not."

"That's not true. You're brother and sister. If you're that worried about Mr Matsuur's after, just don't go to the wedding. Yukari only wants to meet you, you don't have to have a relationship with her. Just meet her and have a civilized discussion."

"And why should I go to all that trouble?"

"Because she's your sister, you owe it to her and to yourself. You can't replace a sister." I said.

"Do you really think there are people that are irreplaceable? Maybe some people who leave aren't meant to be in your life from the start. I didn't need her from the very beginning and I don't need her now."

"But she's your sister, she should mean something to you." I said. "Isn't there anything you couldn't bear to have taken away from you, Eisuke?"

Maybe our values are just fundamentally different. I clenched my hands into fists, I was so frustrated that he couldn't understand how I felt.

"Am I replaceable, too? If I left you, would you just think you never needed me in the first place?" I asked.

"We're not talking about you right now. What's wrong with you? Why are you getting so worked up?"

How could he be so cold and distant?

"I'm done with this conversation, go home." He said.

He stood up and left the room.

How could he say such horrible things? Isn't there anything that's important to him? I mean I know why he doesn't want to depend on people because of his background, but our viewpoints are so different. I didn't know what to do. What if one day he decided that he didn't want me around anymore? I couldn't live with that uncertainty. We lead such different lives, it was no wonder our points of view were so different.

I put the penthouse pager on the table, I took the ring he gave me and left them by the pager. Yukari gave me her number before she left, I'm sure I could ring and ask for a separate invitation. I wanted to go to the wedding, even if Eisuke didn't want to.

I gripped my white cane tightly and left going straight to my apartment.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

A few days later,

"Phew I'm exhausted." Sakiko said after a hard day of work.

We were in the locker room, she was brushing my hair for me. Apparently, it looked a state when I finished work.

I sighed heavily.

"That was quite a sigh Freya. Are you that tired?" She asked.

"Yeah a little."

"All you do is sigh. Did something happen?" Chisato asked.

"I.. Dumped Eisuke." I said.

"What?!" Chistao gasped.

"Why?" Sakiko asked.

"It's complicated. Our lives are just too different." I said and sighed again.

"No no! You can't cry here!" Sakiko said and hugged me from behind. "This is what alcohol is for, let's go out and have some fun!"

"Yeah, we haven't had a good night out in ages!" Chisato beamed.

"Yeah, we can have pre-drinks in my room and then we'll go out." I said.

"That's the spirit! I'll even give you a makeover!" Sakiko said.

"Why? I can't see it anyway." I grumbled.

"Nonsense, I'll make you the prettiest girl here!"

"We need to get some alcohol first." Chisato said.

"And food." I said.

After we had all gotten changed out of our uniforms, we left the hotel and went to the shops. When we entered the store, Sakiko and Chisato walked off to buy what we wanted. I just stayed by the door waiting for them.

"Welcome."

I recognised that voice.

"Baba? What are you doing here?"

"I work here part time. Gotta pay bills right? You can get a lot of information working at a place like this."

"Right." I said.

"Anyway, I was just about to take a break. Want to talk?"

I could hear Sakiko and Chisato talking among themselves about what alcohol they wanted. They were going to be a while.

"Sure but it has to be quick." I said.

He took me by the hand and we walked outside.

"Did something happen between you and Boss?" He asked.

"Yes, I broke up with him."

"Why?"

"We're just too different people, with different values and besides, if he actually cared about me he would have contacted me by now."

"He hasn't contacted you since broke up with him? That must've hurt you." He spoke in a gentle tone.

"Yes it did, so Eisuke has made his feelings clear." I said.

"I don't agree. The boss has changed since you came into his life. He smiles more, he seems so happy lately."

Hm, if that were true he would fight for me instead of being childish and selfish.

"You're the first woman he's ever introduced to all of us and allowed in the lounge freely."

I knew what he was trying say and I knew how complicated Eisuke was, especially with matters of the heart. But I deserved to be with a guy who treated me in a way I wanted to be treated.

"If you ever need comforting, you can always come right to my room." His tone of voice returned too normal.

And now the real Baba was back.

I thanked him and walked back into the store. Sakiko and Chisato paid for everything and then we returned to my apartment. First, we all got ready. Sakiko did my makeup and insisted I wear one of her tight clubbing dresses. It had thin straps and went down to my knees.

"This isn't very comfortable." I said.

I could hardly breath.

"You look great!" Sakiki beamed.

"Now, let's drink." Chisato.

They poured me a drink and we drank and ate everything we bought before we went clubbing. I wasn't too fond of clubbing, I found it very disorientating. Because of the loud music, I couldn't barely hear anything and all I could smell was sweat and alcohol and occasionally vomit and urine. The bright lights always hurt my eyes so I had to wear my glasses but I liked the music and I liked being with Sakiko and Chisato.

I clung onto Sakiko's arm, she pulled me through the crowd of people till we reached the sticky bar.

"We'd like some drinks please." She said to the bartender.

"What would you like?" He asked.

"Long island ice tea and some shots."

"Yes, shots!" Sakiko agreed.

We each got a shot, clanked our glasses together and downed them.

"Ooh! That's harsh!" I cringed and then started drinking my cocktail.

"Let's go dance." Chisato said and she pulled me onto the crowded the dance floor.

My shoes stuck to the floor, I could barely move. There were people all around me, everyone was dancing so I kept getting pushed and nudged from every direction. I held onto Chisato tiny hand and started to dance along to the music.

We danced all night and drank so much, when I woke up in the morning in my apartment I had no memory of getting back here.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

It was the day of Yukari's wedding. It was such a lovely ceremony, I loved weddings.

I wore a strapless, knee length dress. Sakiko helped me pick it out and she did my makeup and my hair. She had curls it and left it to hand loose around my shoulders.

After the wedding, everyone moved to the reception hall to wait for the bride and groom. It was very bright and I had to wear my sunglasses. The room was filled with lively, excited chatter. Soft classical music played in the background, I could smell lilies and roses. Yukari told me that her center pieces were made out of those flowers.

"It's my pleasure to introduce, Mr and Mrs Matsuura! Everyone, give them a round of applause" The host announced.

Applause filled the hall.

"Whoo!" I cheered as I clapped.

I just wished Eisuke could have been here, he would have loved it.

BOOM!

A loud explosion went off, I felt the entire room shake before I could smell smoke. It burnt my eyes and made me cough.

What was going on? An explosion?

"What's going on?" A guest cried out.

"Is it a fire?" Someone else called out.

"Everyone put your hands over your head and get down on the ground!" A deep voice yelled.

It was followed by a series of gun fire. I instantly hit the ground, unsure of what do to. The guests all screamed in fear but I didn't hear anyone get injured.

Who are these people?

"Here comes the bride and groom!" One of the men announced.

"Please let us go." Yukari begged.

I pushed down my glasses and looked up, I could see two blurry figures surrounded by more blurry figures.

Were they holding them hostage?

"Everyone get over there, and don't move." The men ordered.

"Over there! Get in that corner! Hurry it up!"

"What's going on?" One of the guests shouted out.

"No! Somebody help!"

I heard all of the guests frantically moved around me, I was unsure of which direction to go. I had to do something.

"Are you deaf? Move!" Someone shouted.

I was then grabbed by the arm and yanked to my feet.

"Get off me!" I shouted and pulled my arm free. "I'm blind you asshole! I can't see where you want me to go!"

"Move you stupid bitch!" The man shouted and pushed me backwards before he dragged me to where the other guests were.

I was thrown to the floor.

"Are you ok?" A woman asked and helped me to my feet.

"I'm fine. What's going on?" I whispered.

"Men wearing black suits have taken Yukari and Daichi hostage." she whispered.

"How many men?" I asked.

"20."

20?! What could I do? We needed to call the police or do something! I went to grab my mobile but then I realised that I didn't have my purse with me, I must have dropped it on the floor.

"Who are you?" Tadashi asked.

He walked past me and stood in front of me, so he was at the front of the crowd.

"Tadashi Matsuura. Well that saves us the trouble of looking for you." A man said. "if you value these people's lives, you'll stop trying to regulate the casinos!"

So that's why they were targeting the wedding. How do I get myself into these situations?

"Is that what you want?" Tadashi asked. "You're just a bunch of lackeys hired by the wealthy casino owners, no doubt. That's why everyone who works in that business is trash!"

"I don't want to listen to your speeches! Are you going to comply or not?!"

"First release the hostages, then we'll talk."

"You're pretty cocky. Fine, I'll let you know we mean business. Get rid of the woman."

"Yes sir." One of his lackeys said.

No, they were going to kill Yukari!

Yukari screamed.

"Yukari!" Daichi shouted.

"Wait!" I shouted loudly and ran out of the crowd holding my hands up.

My body moved automatically, she was the only family Eisuke had and I couldn't let her die on her wedding day.

"Who are you?" One of the men asked.

"Let them go. If you want a hostage, take me instead but please let her go."

"Get back over there with the group, if you know what's good for you!" The same man shouted.

I took off my glasses so I could see, I could make out the small blurry figure of Yukari. I just needed to knock away the person standing behind her. I moved quickly and rammed myself into the person behind her. We both fell to the floor, I rolled onto my front but before I could get up I felt a cold object be placed against my throat.

Was it a knife?

"You little bitch!" The man sneered.

I cried out as he gripped my hair and pulled me up to my feet, I put my hands over his and tried to loosen his hold.

"I'll start with you!"

"Fuck you! You bastards. You just attacked a woman on the happiest day of her life. The man who hired you, he should be here but he's obviously too much of a coward to show his face!" I shouted.

"Shut up. Kill her already!" Another man shouted.

There was no way I was getting out of this. Oh well, what could I do? I was going to die. I stood there waiting but then the knife suddenly disappeared from my throat, the man let go of my hair and I fell to the ground rubbing my head.

"Ow.." I said as I rubbed my head.

What had happened?

"See? This is what happens when you leave without permission!" Eiuske sneered.

He was stood behind me, did he save me?

"Save the romance for later." Soryu said.

"Who are you?" One of the men asked.

"This wasn't the agreement!" Another shouted.

"Nobody was supposed to interfere!"

What was going on? Did Eisuke and Soryu come here to save everyone?

"Testing, testing. 1, 2,3. Hey is this thing on?" Ota's voice echoed over the sound system.

"It's on. Here's the memory card." Baba said.

"Right, now we're going to show you all the evil deeds that the corrupt diet member, Haruaki Nishina, or as I like to call him, baldy, is responsible for."

"Huh? What's going on?" The bold guy gasped.

I knew that voice, that was the man who confronted me at the hotel.

A recording then started to play over the sound system.

"I'm going to use Matsuura's son's wedding to force him to stop pushing for the illegalization of casinos. Then I'll demand gratitude from Ichinomiya, who owns Tres Spades. And make him give up all the casino profits to me." Nishina said.

"I'll get together everyone needed for the job. But aren't you worried about the cops?" The leader of suits voice said.

"I'll take care of the cops. Just you wait Matsuura! Serves you right, you stubborn old bastard. And i can't wait to take Ichinomiya down too!"

"Nishina was after the huge casino profits. And he even leaked information regarding the casino regulation bill to Mr Ichinomiya." Ota said.

"I'm surprised his goal was to secure rights to all the casino profits." Baba said.

"We received this tape from Mr Ichinomiya himself." Ota said.

"I heard Mr Ichinomiya will ruthlessly abandon anyone who doesn't follow his plans accordingly." Baba said.

"Oh really? He sounds like a terrifying person. I wonder what will happen to Nishina now? Well, that's tonight's new. Have a pleasant evening everyone." Ota.

They were such idiots. Making jokes at a time like this.

I was still on the floor; I wasn't sure what to do. Eisuke was still stood near me, I could feel his gaze on me.

The video feed ended.

"Those two busybodies are really getting full of themselves now." Soryu said with a sigh.

"No! It's lies! All lies!" Nishina shouted.

"You think you can fool me? I knew what you had planned from the very beginning." Eisuke said.

"You were behind this?!" Tadashi demanded.

"Dammit! All of my hard work!" Nishina sobbed and I heard him fall to the floor.

Detective Kishi, Baba and Ota then entered the reception hall.

"You shouldn't underestimate the cops, you know. They'll be here in ten minutes." Kishi said.

They were all here, I couldn't believe it.

"If you want to leave, now would be the time." Baba said.

"Everyone except baldy, that's it." Ota said.

"The cops are coming!" The leader lackey yelled.

"Everyone out!" The second lackey shouted.

I heard loads of people running away, it must have been the men that took us hostage.

"Looks like our plan was a success." Ota beamed.

"You sure its ok to let those guys go Mamo?" Baba asked Kishi.

"It makes It easier to focus on the real criminals." Kishi said.

I stood up and turned my back to Eisuke, I couldn't face him right now.

"That was pretty violent of you Eisuke." Soryu stated.

"I've never seen him so out of control." Ota said.

"As soon as Boss heard they were targeting the wedding and that Freya was there. Well I wish you could have seen him Freya." Baba said.

"Why are you here?" I finally said and turned to face him.

"I've been watching Nishina this whole time, but even if I wasn't, I'd still know where you were." He said.

So he was worried about me, but not worried enough to call or visit. Plus, he was spying on me?!

He grabbed my arm and pulled me towards him and held me in a tight embrace.

Oh. His sweet scent, I buried my face into his chest and inhaled deeply.

"You belong to me. Don't leave without my permission." He said firmly.

I had missed him, god knows why, but I couldn't do this right. I pushed him away and stepped back from him.

"I can't do this right now Eisuke. I need some space ok?" I said, I fought back tears.

Just then,

"This the place Kishi?" a new person asked.

"Yep, some of the perpetrators got away. Since the hostages safety was my first priority, it was avoidable." Kishi replied.

"Got it." The man said.

They must have been police, I heard many people start to enter the room.

"Let's go, Nishina. We can talk down at the station." Kishi said.

"Lawyer! Get me my lawyer!" Nishina shouted.

"Yeah, yeah. We'll call all the lawyers you want. Just come on." Kishi said.

So Kishi did take his job seriously after all?

I walked away from Eisuke, I had to find my purse. I tried to retrace my steps, I went to my knees and started searching on the floor.

"Miss Wells." Tadashi said.

"Huh?"

He took hold of my hand and handed me my purse. I knew it was mine because it was made of leather and had braille along the side, saying my name.

"Thank you." I said.

"No, thank you for saving Yukari. I owe you everything, without you my son would be left without a wife."

I smiled "I'm just glad that everyone's ok."

"If you ever need anything, I am just a phone call away. Ichinomiya, I need to thank you too. You stopped Nishina and saved everyone. Thank you." Tadashi said.

Eisuke appeared behind me again, I could hear his breathing as he towered over me.

"I always know what my enemies are up to." Eisuke stated.

Tadashi sighed "This wasn't even necessary. The anti-casino bill is already at a standstill."

"I'm sure. The government can't afford to part with the economic stimulus casinos provide. As long as it doesn't threaten public order, eventually the opposition will die down."

"It's difficult for me to agree with your methods, but I have to admit you're right on this count. I'm glad it's not having a negative effect on society." Tadashi said.

At least things seem better between them now.

"Freya! Mr Ichinomiya!" Yukari called out.

"Yukari! Are you alright?" I called out.

As I turned around, Yukari wrapped her arms around me.

"Yes, we're fine. You weren't hurt protecting me, were you?" She asked.

"Oh no I'm fine, thankfully." I said.

"Thank you... brother." Yukaris said cautiously.

"Looks like your wedding was ruined." Eisuke stated.

"Yes, but at least everyone is safe." She said.

"Why don't you have another reception at Tres sapde?" I suggested.

"We don't have weddings at Tres Spades." Ota said.

"Well you know what they say, rules are made to be broken." I said.

"How about the lobby?" Baba suggested. "There's a staircase there, it would be perfect."

"That sounds perfect. Eisuke?" I asked.

"Do whatever you want. I'll tell the manager."

"Thank you!" Yukari beamed. "Do you mind Dad, if we have the wedding at the Tres Spade?" She asked.

"Well, it is once in a lifetime occasion. Do whatever you two want." Tadashi said.

"Will you come to my wedding this time, Eisuke?" Yukari asked.

"I don't know."

"Sorry to interrupt, but if I can have everyone who hasn't been question yet, to come with me." Kishi said.

I was one of those people, whilst Eisuke was distracted I quickly followed Kishi to the corner of the room.

I was questioned and then allowed to leave. I was staying in the hotel where the reception was being held, I was dying to get back to my room. I got out my white cane and left the reception hall, I still didn't know my way around the hotel very well. I had lost my glasses when I attacked the man so I could make out blurry figures in front of me but I wasn't sure what was what.

"Lost?"

"Go away Eisuke." I said and continued walking forwards when he grabbed my hand and stopped me.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"How long do you expect me to wait for you?" He asked.

"Let go of my hand please." I said.

He ignored me and pulled me into another embrace.

"I almost lost you, I won't lose you again." He whispered into my ear.

I felt his fingers move through my hair, he buried his face into my shoulder and I heard him inhale deeply.

Oh Eisuke! He was being so gentle and he just saved my life but, I couldn't forget what had happened between us. Nothing had changed between us, our situation was still the same.

"Eisuke, I can't do this. The reason I ended things was because... I thought we were too different and that it wouldn't work out between us." I said tearfully.

He straightened up and pushed me away from him, but kept his hands on my shoulders.

"If that's truly how you feel, then leave and I won't stop you."

I stood there unable to move, I didn't want to leave him. I loved him, so much and I had missed him more than anything. My head told me to leave but my heart told me to stay.

"I think I have my answer." He whispered.

His long fingers brushed against my cheek, his hand moved to behind my head and he pulled in for a deep kiss.

A few days later, Yukari and Daichi's wedding was tomorrow.

I wondered if Eisuke was going? I had just finished work and I was sat in the penthouse living room drinking tea.

"There you are. I was just about to call you." Eisuke said as he walked into the living room.

"Hey, do you need something?" I asked.

"We need to pick out clothes for tomorrow." He said.

I spun around "You're going to the wedding?"

"If I have time." He said.

I smiled "So, you want me to come with you to pick out your tuxedo?" I asked.

"No, I already have mine, I mean your dress." He said.

"I already have a dress." I said.

Sakiko helped me pick out a new dress for the second wedding.

"A better dress, let's go downstairs." He said.

He took me down to the hotel boutique and I started trying on dresses. I didn't really care what I wore, as long as I looked ok.

"Looks fine." He said when I stepped out of the changing rooms.

Only thing was, it didn't even go down to my knees.

"It's not too short is it?" I said.

He sighed "Too short, too tight. I'll be sitting here all night if I listened to your opinion. How about I just buy every dress in the store?"

"No, don't be silly." I said.

"How about the halter dress? It's not that short."

"Fine." I agreed and held out my hand.

He handed me the dress and went back into the changing rooms.

Since we came back from Koba, he was being so much nicer. He was listening to my input rather than trying to tell me what to wear. It was nice that he was making an effort.

"It looks good." He said when I came out. "Let's go to the next store."

He bought me another new pair of shoes and matching jewelry.

It was the day of the wedding; I was in Yukari's room as she was getting ready.

"I bet you look lovely. Let's hope this time armed men won't attack." I laughed.

*knock knock*

"Come in." Yukari said.

The door opened and someone walked in.

"Eisuke!" Yukari beamed.

"Put this on." He ordered.

"A pearl necklace?" She asked.

"It belonged to our mother, I saw her wear it once when I was a kid."

"Are you sure I can wear this?" She asked.

"I wanted to give it to you once I found you, I'll put it on it."

"It looks wonderful on you." He said in a gentle tone.

"Thank you Eisuke! I'm so happy."

He sounded so happy and so did she. Why couldn't this have happened from the very beginning? It would have saved a lot of trouble and stress.

Then Downstairs,

"Congratulations to Yukari and Daichi!"

Eisuke had arranged to have the lobby closed off for the occasion, Yukari and Daichi exchanged vows and kissed on the stairs.

"They look so happy!" Ota said. "I'm glad they got to have another wedding."

"Their first kiss as a married couple on the stairs. I bet a lot of people would want their wedding here." Baba said.

I was stood with Eisuke and the guys, Eisuke had one arm around my waist and held me close.

"It might be worth considering holding weddings here." He said.

All the guests clapped, including Eisuke as Yukari and Daichi walked down the stairs.

"It's time to throw the bouquet!" One of the guests said.

Everyone started cheering.

"Yukari! Over here!" One of the guests shouted.

"Catch it! Catch it!" Ota shouted and pushed me forwards.

Huh? I opened my hands and caught the bouquet.

"Way to go Freya!" Ota beamed and the guys all cheered me on.

"So does that mean Freya is getting married next?" Baba asked. "That would make me so sad."

"In your dreams, I'm nowhere near ready to get married yet." I said before I smelt the lovely flowers.

"Freya caught it!" Yukari said as her and Daichi walked over to us.

"Thank you so much for today." Daichi said.

"I hope you've seen the charm of my hotel, Mr Matsuura." Eisuke said.

"haha! Yes I have." Daichi said with a smile.

"Thank you for coming and thank you for letting us have our second wedding here. We'll see each other again, right Eisuke?" Yukari asked.

"Who knows, maybe at my own wedding?" He said.

Wait what? Did he seriously just say that?

"hehe! I can't wait." She laughed.

"Don't screw things up by rushing into it." Soryu said.

"He looked pretty excited." Kishi said.

"You'll understand once you find something you need. Time doesn't matter." Eisuke said.

I smiled at him. "Eisuke.."

"Yukari, let's see each other again soon." He said.

"Okay." She beamed.

Eisuke pulled me towards him as I held the bouquet. I held the flowers up to my nose and inhaled their sweet scent. The bouquet smelt like lilies and roses, were they Yukari's favourite flowers? She had them as her centerpieces as well.

After the wedding was over, we headed up to the penthouse lounge. The lounge was dead quiet.

"Is anyone else back yet?" I asked.

"Freya."

"Hey!" I jumped forwards as he tried to unzip my dress before we even entered the lounge.

"You can't do that, we haven't even gotten inside the lounge."

"This dress is easy to take off. I picked the right one."

"Is that why you chose it?"

"One of the reasons." He said with a chuckle.

He unzipped the dress half way as we stood in the lounge, I held the dress up against my chest so it didn't fall down. We hadn't had sex in the lounge yet but what if the others came in?

"If the others come in they'll see us." I said.

"If they see us, they'll leave." He said.

"No." I said firmly and walked towards the stairs.

"You're so stubborn. You're about the only person I'd ever wait for." He said.

I turned around and poked my tongue out at him before continuing to the stairs. I then felt him scoop me up into his arms.

"If you don't want to do it here, we'll just have to do it somewhere else." He said and carried me up the stairs, I was never going to tire of this.

I was stood in the bathroom with a towel wrapped around my body. The bathroom was filled with steam, I could smell the lavender bath bomb that Eisuke had put in the water.

Eisuke came up behind me, he pulled the towel from my body and threw it behind us. He first buried his head into my neck and nibbled at my skin, he hands moved up my stomach and tightly gripped my breasts. He then picked me up and we got in the bath.

I moaned at the hot water as it soothed my skin. Eisuke leaned back into the bath and pulled me with him. Our hot bodies pressed up against each other, I could hear and feel his heart pounding.

"I've never done this with a guy before." I said.

I thought back to what he said to Yukari, about seeing her again at his wedding. Did he really mean that? Could I see myself ever marrying Eisuke? We had such crazy lives. I definitely wasn't ready to get married anytime soon.

"Don't ever think of leaving me again." He said softly in my ear.

I let out a moan as I felt his soft lips on my neck.

"You're the only woman for me. You're the only one that I've ever had such serious feelings for. No one else could ever take your place."

I couldn't help but smile. I turned around, took hold of his cheeks and kissed him deeply. I pushed him up against the bath and ran my hands down his perfect body.

For the first time, he was being honest to me about how he felt.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

It's been several months since Yukari's wedding. One day, Eisuke told me that he was looking for a place to build a new hotel. He had put a huge a map of the world on the living room wall.

"A world map?" I questioned.

"Yeah, we're going global." He said.

"That's really cool."

"It means endless possibilities for me." He said.

It's been a few months since we started dating, we've had some ups and downs but things seem to be going well. Eisuke did still act like he was king of the world but it made our relationship an interesting challenge.

"I just had a great idea." He said.

He took me by the hand and pulled me forwards, he then placed something in my hand.

"A dart?" I asked as I squeezed my hand.

"I'll let you choose where I build my next hotel."

"Really?"

"I'll build you a hotel wherever your dart lands. Even if it's in the middle of the ocean or above the clouds."

Was he serious? I knew he must have been smiling what he said that.

"You can't make such an important decision like this."

"Why not? It makes it more exciting." He said with a laugh.

He was so reckless, this was just such a Eisuke thing to do.

He took me by the shoulders and moved me so I was facing the map.

"What's wrong? Hurry up."

"Shut up." I said and raised the dart.

I threw it and the dart sliced through the air.

Just then, I heard some people talking noisily.

"What are you doing boss?" Baba asked.

"Oh Freya is here." Ota said.

"Freya and I were just having a little of fun together." Eisuke said.

"What kind of fun?" Baba asked.

"A bit of.. kinky fun?" Ota asked chuckling.

"Sure, if that's what you want to call it." He pulled me towards him, I wrapped my arms around his neck and planted a kiss on his lips.

"You guys are so close, I'm jealous." Baba said.

"Is there a reason you two are here?" Eisuke asked.

"Oh that's right, here look at this.." Ota said.

"What is it?" I asked.

"A letter from Yukari." Eisuke answered.

"It ended up in my mailbox by mistake." Ota explained.

I heard the letter being torn open and Eisuke read it aloud.

Yukari and Daichi's house had finally been finished in Kobe and they wanted us to come and visit.

"It sounds like fun, let's go and visit them." I said.

"No, there is no need. We just saw her at her wedding." Eisuke said sounding unimpressed.

"But she's invited us."

"I don't have time to go all the way to Kobe to see someone's house." He said and I heard him move away from me "Sorry, but I've got to get going now." He said.

"No, we haven't finished this conversation. I think we should go and see your sister."

"No. I have no intention of going to Kobe." He said coldly before i heard him leave the room.

Why was he being so cold? I thought things were going well between him and Yukari. But never the less, if he didn't want to go it doesn't mind that I couldn't go.

"He left." Ota said.

"I don't know why he doesn't want to see her." I said.

"What if that's the very first letter Boss ever got from a family member? So maybe he just doesn't know what to do, since it's never happened before." Baba said.

"Maybe he just feels embarrassed getting a letter from his sister, since he cares for her so much?" Ota said.

They both seemed satisfied with their explanation but I wasn't convinced, there was something more to this.

"Say hi to Yukari for us." Baba said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"You're going to go aren't you? Even if Eisuke doesn't?" Ota asked.

I smiled. "You guys know me so well." I said.

After work, I went back to my flat and went on my laptop. I was looking for an idea to drag Eisuke to Kobe. I wanted to go and see Yukari with Eisuke, so he just needed some temptation. My first plan was to tempt him with a holiday and if that didn't work, emotional and sexual blackmail always worked. And if that didn't work, I would just go on my own.

"Oh! A luxurious three day cruise in Kobe. Step back in time with a tour through Kobe's historical buildings." I said.

I had my headphones in and my laptop was reading out the internet pages to me.

I had to make sure that Eisuke would enjoy the holiday, he liked sweet stuff so maybe we could go sample the sweets in Kobe. I then started googling all the good sweet shops and bakeries in Kobe.

A few days later, I head up to the penthouse and found all the guys except Eisuke.

"Hey Freya. Any luck getting the boss to go with you to Kobe?" Baba asked.

"We came to cheer you on." Ota said.

"Why did you drag me into this?" Kishi asked.

"Stop grumbling Mamo. This is your line right here." Baba said.

I heard what sounded like a piece of paper being moved around.

"I've got lines? What the hell is this, a school play?"

"I'm not sure us being here is going to help anything. But I do agree you should cherish your family." Soryu said.

They loved to meddle in me and Eisuke's business, it was cute of them. But sometimes I felt like we were in school.

"Looks like Eisuke's not here yet, though." Ota said.

Just then, the door opened and Eisuke walked in.

"Ahh, there he is!" Ota said.

"What are you all doing here?" Eisuke asked.

"Just talking about how this is the perfect time of year to go on a trip." Baba said.

"Totally! Why don't you go on a trip to Eisuke? Nothing too far. A little closer to home." Ota said.

"Er.. How about Kobe. I think Kobe is great." Kishi said unconvincingly.

"Kobe is such a beautiful city, and the food is great to." Soryu said.

They couldn't have been less convincing even if they tried.

"Did you put them up to this, Freya?" Eisuke asked.

"No. I had my own way of convincing you. Here." I said and handed him a travel guide that I had prepared. Sakiko and Chisato had helped me print it off and make it.

He took it from me and I heard him flip through the pages. It had all of the highlights and points of interests, things we could every day. Sakiko made sure it was full of pictures.

He silently flipped through the travel plan.

"Did you make this?" He asked.

"Yes, with some help from Sakiko and Chisato. I'd really like to go and if you still refuse, I will resort to blackmail." I warned.

He chuckled softly "A trip to Kobe, did you do this to see Yukari?"

"That's part of it, obviously. But I wanted to make sure you had fun too."

"Heh. You're really something Freya." He said and started to laugh. "I was wondering where you've been off to lately. I guess this explains it."

"Don't laugh, this is serious. Are you going to come or not?" I said.

"All right then, if you're so desperate to go, I might as well go with you." He agreed.

I smiled "Good."

"Yay! We did it!" Ota and Baba cheered.

I shook my head, they were such idiots.

A few weeks later,

Me and Eisuke stepped off the bullet train with our suitcases.

"We're here." I said.

"Yep, it took a long a time." He said.

The train station was a hive of activity, I could hear many voices all around me.

"Ok, so I think board a regular train on platform 5." I said.

"We're getting on another train?" He asked sounding shocked.

"Uh yeah." I said.

"We should have taken the chopper."

"Why? Taking the train is fun." I said.

"Tch. It's such an inconvenience. The seats are hard and cramped and it takes forever to get anywhere." He said.

The train we were just on started to move along the tracks, I could hear the wheels grind along as the train left the station.

"Well I'm sorry your highness, next time I'll make sure we get a lift on a magic carpet. And I hate to break it to you, but if you didn't like the bullet then compared to regular trains, it's a paradise." I said.

"Really?"

"Why are you so surprised?" I asked.

Every time we did something that normal people did, I was reminded just how different we were.

"Don't those seats bother you?" He asked.

"No, I'm use to riding on the train."

"You're butt must be made of steel."

I smiled and then felt my butt, "Feels normal to me." I said making him laugh. "Anyway, to platform number 5. Move." I ordered and pushed him forwards.

After two hours, we made it to Kobe.

"What is that?" Eisuke asked.

I took a piece of cake out of a box and handed it to him.

"Chocolate cake." I said.

For the holiday, I made sure we visited some sweet and cake stores. Eisuke had quite a sweet tooth and I knew he'd enjoy it.

He took a bite "Hmm. Not bad. Have some."

He held the cake out in front of my face, I could smell the chocolate icing. It smelt nice. So I took a bite.

"Yum!"

The sweetness of gourmet chocolate mixed with a hit of hazelnut spread throughout my mouth.

"I suppose it was worth coming all the way to Kobe for this." He said.

"I'm glad you're having a good time. There's another shop just down the road that sells really nice scones. We'll check that out and then get a bus to Chinatown."

I had a list of things that we were going to do every day. I had my phone sat nav on and it directing us to the places I wanted to go.

He followed but he was oddly silent.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Nothing.. It's just this is the first time I've ever walked down the street eating a cake."

"Why is that strange?" I asked.

"It's refreshing going out with you, because I get to experience how commoners have fun." He said.

There he goes again, he loved to create a gap between the rich and the poor.

"Well excuse me for not being rich." I said and snatched his cake away.

"Hey." He said and took of my hand to try and get it back.

"Nope, hurry up slowpoke!" I pulled my hand free and started to run.

I held my white cane out in front of me so I didn't run into anything but he soon caught up with me. He had his arms round my waist and held me close. He took hold of my hand and I felt him bite into the piece of cake.

"It seems that my possession has an awfully smart mouth." He said and gave me a chocolate cream-flavored kiss.

"Heh." He said with a smile. "It's not bad going out with you like this."

"Well, if you like this, wait till you see what I've got planned for tonight." I said.

"Really? I can't wait."

We were in our hotel, I had Eisuke sat on the bed with a blindfold.

"This is stupid." He grumbled.

"Stop complaining. Trust me, you'll love this!" I said as I came out of the bathroom. "You can take the blindfold off."

I was wearing sexy black lace underwear with knee high boots. Sakiko and Chisato insisted that I buy a few sets of sexy underwear. I didn't understand why women wore this kind of stuff. It was so tight and uncomfortable but if it made Eisuke happy, I couldn't complain.

"Where did you get the underwear from?" He asked.

"Sakiko and Chisato." I answered.

He practically ran towards me, I giggled as he scooped me up over his shoulder and threw me onto the bed. The underwear didn't stay on long.

The next day, we visited Yukari's home.

"I'm so happy you two are here!" She beamed.

Yukari set out teacups on her brand-new coffee table. I had one in my hand, it was quite small and felt delicate.

"Yukari has been so excited all morning, waiting for you." Daichi said. "She's dusted the table at least five times."

"Hey, you don't have to tell them that!" She said clearly embarrassed.

They seemed happy.

"You didn't have to go to all that trouble." Eisuke said, he sounded tender and I hoped that he was smiling at her.

I wasn't sure how things were going to be once we got here, but Eisuke seemed fine. I did give him a briefing before we came to the house and warned him to behave.

I sipped my tea and took in everything around me. The house was quite bright, bright enough that I had to wear my sunglasses. It still had that new house smell. I bet it looked lovely.

"I bet your house is really nice." I said.

"This house is perfect to start a family. We have a spare room which we intend to use for the nursery and we made sure we got a big backyard, so the kids can play around." Daichi said.

"We would like to have to children, we're in no rush but it would be nice." Yukari said.

I smiled "That's so wonderful."

I was so happy for her, she had gotten married and now she was ready to start her own family. It seemed like such a normal, happy life.

I couldn't help but wondered what Eisuke thought about marriage and children? He made odd little comments here and there but never stated what he thought about marriage.

"Eisuke?" Daichi said.

"Yes?"

"I was hoping we could talk about your and Yukari's father... Yukari told me he was missing, and I've been searching for him."

"Do you know anything about him?" Yukari asked.

"Well.."

Eisuke told me that his father went missing when his company went bankrupt.

"Unfortunately, I don't have any information of note, either."

I heard both Yukari and Daichi sigh in disappointment. Family's could never be simple.

It was already night by the time we arrived back at our hotel. A maid greeted us at the lobby and took us to a different room, a separate cottage with many rooms.

"This is a very nice room." Eisuke said.

He stood on the porch and looked out onto a garden.

"We hope you like this room better. Will you have dinner at eight?" The maid asked.

"Yes, that's fine. " I said.

"The outdoor baths have been reserved for you and your husband. You are welcome to use them at any time. If you need anything, please call the front desk." She said and left.

I walked over to Eisuke.

"Why did you change the rooms?" I asked angrily.

"Do you not prefer this room? I just couldn't bear staying in that tiny rabbit hutch another night. Unlike you, I'm not use to such confined places." He said harshly.

"You are such a snob." I said with a sigh.

I got out my white cane and started to explore the cottage, my cane banged against many pieces of furniture. It didn't take me long to find our bedroom.

I came out a few minutes later, wearing another set of sexy underwear. This one consisted of a tight corset, long red stockings and a shawl.

"You look stressed, how about a massage?" I offered.

"Sure, go head." He agreed.

He spoke in such a normal tone, he clearly hadn't noticed me in my outfit yet.

I walked up to him, felt for his jacket and pulled it off, I then turned him around and heard him gasp.

"Be warned, I charge for my massages." I warned and pulled him into our bedroom.

He had such firm shoulders, they were very tense and stiff though.

"How's the pressure?" I asked.

He was led on the bed and I was sat on his back rubbing his shoulders.

"Perfect. I bet you're blushing right now." He teased before flipping me over so he was on top of me. He held my hands above my head.

"Mm. Now that's more like it." I giggled.

"You really enjoy teasing me." He whispered in my ear before he started nibbling at my neck.

Our dinner arrived a few hours later, it smelt so good. I could smell beef, many different kinds of vegetables. We were wearing our bathrobes with our swim suits underneath, we were planning on having a dip in the baths once we had eaten.

"Would you like some sake sir?" The maid asked. She poured him a small sample.

"Delicious." He said.

"Freya, go ahead and try some." He said.

The maid poured me a bit and he handed me the cup.

"Thank you." I said and took a sip.

"You're so graceful and well-mannered, Mrs Ichinomiya." The maid said.

I froze when she called them that, Mrs Ichinomiya. She thought I was his wife?!

"That's very hard to find in young people nowadays." She continued.

I wasn't sure if I felt comfortable with her calling me Eisuke's wife.

"Freya, when someone compliments you, you should happily accept it and say thank you." Eisuke said.

I smiled "Thank you, And we're not husband and wife."

"Oh I'm sorry, I just assumed. You guys look so happy together."

"Thank you. Please leave." I asked.

The maid set down the bottle and I heard her walk out of the room.

After dinner, I was sat in the porch thinking about what happened at dinner. I had upset Eisuke, he hadn't spoken to me since the maid left. I could hear him in the outdoor baths.

I kept thinking about me being Eisuke wife, why did I have such a problem? I really liked Eisuke, and I was happy with him so what was the problem?

"You going to sit there mopping or are you going to come and join me?" He called out.

I removed my bathrobe and walked out into the garden. He took hold of my hand and helped me into the hot bath. He placed his arm round my shoulders and held me close.

"It's too hot in here. I may have had too much to drink." He said.

"Really? It's unusal for you to get drunk Eisuke." I said.

"It's easy to drink too much when the alcohol is that good." He said.

Eisuke was drunk! How could i use this to my advantage?

"The moon is beautiful tonight." He said calmly.

"I'm sure it is." I said.

"Stars surround it, they sparkle like diamonds." he said.

He was describing the sky to me? I leaned in close and rested my head on his hard chest.

He was being so nice but this felt so awkward, I didn't know what to say to him. Was he going to ask me about what I said?

"Eisuke, are you upset?"

"No. Why?" He asked.

"Because of what I said at dinner?"

"That we weren't husband and wife? Why would I be upset? We aren't husband and wife." He said coldly.

I know he was trying to hide his feelings but I could tell by his tone of voice that he was hurt by it.

"You know how I feel about you. I'll wait but not forever." He said whispered.

He then started to play with my hair using his fingers.

"It's strange, seeing my sister married.. Spending time with you like this. I'm surprised there was a world like this out there." he said after a few minutes of silence.

"What do you mean?"

"To be honest, I never really understood what being a family meant. So, when I got Yukari's letter inviting us over, I wasn't sure how to react."

"Is that why you didn't agreed to visit right away?" I asked.

"Yeah, it's not that I didn't want to, it's because I really wanted to see her."

He must feel so lonely, he didn't really have a family.

"Eisuke, you're not alone. You have Yukari, Daichi and ... me."

I felt him turn inwards and then I felt his long fingers touch my chin

"Will you stay with me Freya?" He asked.

I nodded.

He laughed softly "You're such a good woman, you can ask for me whatever you want." He said softly.

"You seem to be finally letting loose, you're actually being nice to me."

"Don't get use to it, I'm drunk." He said.

"Right." I said unconvinced and kissed him on the lips.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Today, we were looking at souvenirs to bring back for everyone. We were shopping in the Kobe Motomachi Mal, from what I read it was an amazing place to shop. There apparently was a big stained glass archway at the entrance of the mall.

"These scarves are nice, they feel so silky and soft. Is there a chocolate shop nearby?" I asked.

"You're awfully busy shopping today, aren't you?" He said to me.

He then took my bag from me.

"I'll carry it for you, but just for today."

Eisuke took my overnight back from me it a little forcefully but it saved me from carrying it.

"Thank you." I said.

We both heard the sound of a phone vibrating, I went to grab mine but it wasn't mine.

"It's mine." he said and walked away.

"All the money in the world pours into that country. I'm aware there are many competitors there. It's difficult acquiring land but, I think it'll make a very desirable location... yes please go ahead and draw up an estimate."

I wondered if the call was about him looking for a place for another hotel? From the sound of it, he had found the place he wanted his hotel to be. Did that mean he was leaving Japan?

A few days after our trip to Kobe, Eisuke and I were in a limo and I was wearing a dress. He reached out to the pendant that hung around my chest.

"It's twisted." He said.

It was a huge diamond pendant, I couldn't even imagine how much it cost.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

After I finished work, Eisuke whisked me away in his limo. He took me away to get the dress and jewelry and to get my makeup and hair done.

"I'm taking you to a special party tonight." He said.

"What kind of party?" I asked.

"It's my adoptive father's birthday party. All of the members of the Ichinomiya group will be there."

"I'm meeting your adoptive father? Wow."

"It's not going to be a fun occasion, like most birthday parties. There are going to be important business plans presented there as well."

"Sounds fun." I said sarcastically, but I could tell he was nervous. He hadn't stopped fidgeting since we had gotten into the limo.

"Hey, it'll be fine." I said and squeezed his hand.

The limo dropped us in and we entered the building. I wasn't wearing my glasses and I didn't have my white cane with me, it was folded up in my purse. So I was holding onto Eisuke's arm. The room was filled with many different kind of voices, smells and sounds. I could hear a classical band playing on one corner of the room. I instantly recognised a violin.

"Wow. It sounds busy." I stated.

I heard someone congratulate Eisuke's adopted father on his birthday, his voice echoed around the room with speakers. I was then blinded by the barrage of flashbulbs all going off at once. I felt like a movie star. I instantly closed and covered my eyes.

"They probably came to get the scoop on the overseas expansion. Well, I suppose it's perfect timing." Eisuke said.

The news of Eisuke's plans to build a new hotel overseas, had been all over the TV and newspapers.

"Perfect timing for what?" I asked.

Just then, the man who was speaking through the speakers called Eisuke name on the microphone.

"And now, let me welcome to the stage, someone who's been very busy lately.. Mr Eisuke Ichinomiya."

Applause filled the auditorium.

"I'm on, come with me." He said and grabbed my hand.

"What? No!" I objected but he pulled me with him up onto the stage.

"Happy birthday, Akira. As part of the Ichinomiya group, I'm honored to be able to take part in such a joyous occasion once again this year. "

Eisuke began his speech like it was the most natural thing in the world.

"Now I'm sure you are all wondering who this lovely lady is standing next to me." Eisuke continued. "This is the woman I am dating, and I brought her to this wonderful party so I could introduce her to all of you. "

The room suddenly filled with murmurs and flashbulbs.

"Introduce yourself Freya." He said to me and pushed me forwards.

"Umm.. It's an honor to be here tonight. I'm Freya Wells. I look forward to getting to know everyone and becoming part of Eisuke's family."

After his speech was over, we left the stage and were immediately surrounded by reporters.

"Mr Ichinomiya! What is Freya like?" Reporter 1 asked.

"How did you two meet?"

"Do you have any special nicknames for each other?"

"Since you brought her to such an important party, is it safe to say marriage is in your future?"

We were surrounded by people and they were starting to crowd me, the bright lights of cameras were hurting my eyes. I was about to tell them to get lost when;

"Relax." Eisuke whispered.

Then pulled me protectively against his chest and turned my head into his chest, shielding me from the flashes whilst the reporters shouted questions at us.

"We'll be making that announcement at a later date. So I'll look forward to your support at that time"

We will?

"We're going to be working on the new hotel together." He prompted another barrage of flashes.

"Look over here." A photographer shouted.

We linked arms and he turned me towards a photographer.

After we got back from the party, we find everyone already gathered in the penthouse lounge. Champagne glasses were lined up on the table.

"Hi guys." I said. "What's going on?"

"You don't know?" Ota asked.

"Know what?"

"It's all over the news kid, Ichinomiya's got a woman!" Kishi said.

"That was quick." Eisuke said and laughed.

"Now you're officially dating Eisuke in the eyes of the Ichinomiya group Freya."

"I didn't know I was unofficially dating him." I said.

"Of course you were, that's why Eisuke introduced you to the public like that." Soryu said.

"Hm, those reporters were so annoying. I was getting ready to punch one of them." I said as Baba handed me a champagne glass.

"Haha! All this talk about being official or unofficial.. It makes it sound like you're a team mascot!" Ota laughed.

"Me?" I questioned.

I then heard Eisuke and Soryu chuckle

"Let's toast. To your future, cheers." Baba sai.

"Cheers!"

We clinked our glasses together in celebration.

"Oh yeah, so going back to what we were talking about before. What's your answer Kishi?" Ota asked.

"I'm putting 500 smackers down on them breaking up." Kishi replied.

"Too many bets on that side. I'm going with them on getting married." Soryu said.

Why were so many people talking about marriage all of a sudden? "You guys are such jerks, betting on our relationship."

"They never change, ignore them." Eisuke said.

"So have you two talked about marriage yet?" Ota asked.

"That is none of your business." I said.

As I took another sip of my drink, Eisuke whispered in my ear.

"I wouldn't mind, if it was to you." He said.

I froze but no one else seemed to hear.

"Anyway, I've got a surprise for everyone. I wanted to do this at the party but I didn't think it would be appropriate." I said.

I gave Eisuke my glass and went upstairs and returned with my violin.

"Be ready to be amazed." I said.

I started off with a slow gentle song and then started to up the tempo. My fingers moved like lightning as they moved up and down the strings. I played the song Vivaldi's Four Season Summer. As soon as the song finished, I heard everyone clap.

"Wow!" Ota gasped.

"I never knew you were so talented Freya." Baba said.

"Of course she is, I chose her after all." Eisuke bragged.

"How long have you been playing it?" Soryu asked.

"Since I was young. I love music, I can also play the piano, but I prefer the violin." I said.

I played a few more songs for the guys, it had been a while since I had played my violin.

I then went to Eisuke suite to get changed into my jeans and a vest top.

"I meant what I said. I wouldn't mind if you became part of my family." He said.

He was sat on the bed as I was getting changed.

I hadn't realised he had been thinking of our future like this, but everything now made sense. He had introduced me to his family and to the public, he was preparing for our future. I sat next to him and planted a kiss on his lip, he pushed me down onto the bed.

In the morning, I woke up before Eisuke and quietly went into the living room. I made myself a cup of tea as there was a knock at the door. I opened it and a hotel employee handed me Eisuke mail.

"What Is it?" Eisuke asked as he walked into the living room.

"Your mail." I said and held the group of letters up to him to take.

"We got a letter from Yukari. She's thanking us for coming to visit." He said.

"That's nice." I said.

I made him a cup of coffee and handed it to him.

"Freya, play your violin for me." he said.

I was sipping my tea and stopped "Now? Why?" I asked.

"Do I need a reason? I want to hear you play."

"Ok." I said and put my cup down.

I went to my room and returned with my violin.

"Any requests?"

"I don't mind, just play." he said.

I first started off with some nice slow Mozart before moving on to an upbeat song called Novacek's Perpetuum Mobile.

"Why are you stopping?" he asked.

"You want more?" I asked.

"I didn't tell you stop. Don't stop until I tell you." He warned.

"I'm not going to stand here all day playing, you get three more songs." I said and started playing again.

After I had finished, I joined him back on the sofa. I had no idea he enjoyed my music so much, he had never mentioned it before.

"Eisuke, where's your next hotel going to be?" I asked.

"Dubai."

"It's going to be in Dubai?" I asked.

"Why are you surprised? I told you I would build a hotel wherever the dart landed."

So my dart landed in Dubai, but what did that mean about our relationship?


End file.
